Duel for Lost Souls
by Ixion Goddess
Summary: A young girl escapes from slavery but is haunted by the demons of her past. Obi-Wan will do anything to save her when she is captured and held prisoner by dark forces. Will he save the one he loves? Or will Darth Maul drag her into the velvet darkness...?
1. Escape

**Duel For Lost Souls**

_AU/Obi-Wan/Original Female/Darth Maul_

A story about finding hidden strengths, forbidden passions, deep love and carnal desire…of a young woman who is much more then she seems, coming from a world that does not exist in the jedi universe. An unknown planet called: Earth.

She has no past. No identity. A beautiful tragedy known only as Iris. A girl who escaped slavery and prostitution, taking refuge at the Jedi temple. Her deadly grace in battle is almost as stunning as her beauty and kind heart.

Young Obi-Wan is a Jedi master working along her side. Despite trying to deny his emotions and desires; he falls deeply in love with her, struggling with forbidden feelings of passion and love...

But all is not as it seems, Her every move is watched by dark forces, and every moment they are more determined to have her. They send their most deadly assassin to retrieve her...as he hunts his prey he becomes more and more captivated with her, becoming a dark, deadly obsession...

**( A/N: chapters 1 - 3 are currently being revised! )**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Escape_

_I don't remember when or why it happened. All I remember was the pain I felt through my whole body, like nothing I've ever felt even to this day. There was so much screaming, so much pain, a blinding light brighter then the sun. It was only for an instant, a second, but I remember it like it was forever. Gasping. I couldn't breathe. I reached out to Earth. And then, suddenly…nothing. There was darkness. When my eyes finally adjusted to the emptiness I saw the stars and planets before me. They reached on into oblivion and forever in every direction. Their beauty was incredible…It was so overwhelming I knew I must be seeing the entire universe, from Earth, to places so far beyond it that we had no idea they existed…_

_I was out there, lost in the stars for what felt like years. Floating in a bubble through time and space…until…_

I woke up with a violent start as one of the guards pushed me with his foot. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes to see sunlight creep through the windows of the ship. The others around me, all chained by their hands and feet, stirred in their places. Fear consuming their faces. Fear of the unknown. Fear of where they would end up on this day.

I looked out of the tiny window on the wall next to me. Through clouds I saw a planet unlike anything I had ever seen. A city that stretched into the horizon as far as I could see in every direction. I leaned closer to get a better look. As the ship descended I saw criss-crossing air traffic so thick it looked like a giant mass of moving vehicles a thousand feet deep. Id never seen anything like it…

The slave next to me shook my shoulder. I quickly looked around to see a guard coming our way. We scrambled to our feet as he approached. He snarled and grabbed us, pulling us forward to follow the rest of the slaves filing towards the front of the ship. A tremor of fear crept up my throat as we moved. _Don't be afraid. _I silently assured myself. _You will escape…_

As I got closer I saw the front hatch of the ship open, flooding the cavern with bright sunlight from the sky. Children wailed, grabbing on to their mothers as guards shoved them out of the ship. A small alien boy near me cried frantically, reaching out his arms. I pushed my way towards him, kneeling down to hold him. "Its going to be ok." I said. Even though I knew he couldn't understand me. Since being picked up by slave traders I found out that all creatures, even the lowliest of slaves, were implanted with a translating device. All languages could be understood and spoken by everyone in the republic. Everyone…except for me.

As I held the poor boy, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, throwing me back brutally. I stumbled over the chains at my feet and fell to the ground , crying out in pain. I turned to look at the man, he cursed and grasped a handful of my hair, yanking me up to my feet. I moaned in pain and tried to push the guard away futilely. " _Usoa kiltie chouasma hrekin_!" He yelled in my face, shaking me cruelly and shoving me forward. I stumbled as he pushed me, the only thing keeping me from falling was his hand snarled in my hair. He cursed me again and pushed me out the capsule, the incredible light of the outside world burning my eyes as I fell to my knees beside the other slaves.

I squinted to focus on what was before me. We were on a huge landing platform above the city. All the slaves were lined up, each chained to another, at one end of the platform, the slave traders on the other. Fear consumed me again, my heart beating so loud and fast I could hear it in my ears. I struggled to keep it in check, but the fear was overwhelming.

_I wont be a slave. I have to escape. I have to find a way! _

I don't remember how the slave traders found me and picked me, waking up to find myself in chains, locked up and caged like an animal, treated like nothing more.. My memory is fragmented into pieces. I don't remember how I came to this place. I only remember my life…before I was a slave. On Earth. Everyday has been a struggle to remember where I came from. Survive and keep my dignity…to keep my sanity.

Until this day.

The sun was rising on the horizon, bringing a cold breeze with it that whipped through my hair. I struggled to stand on my feet, getting a better look at the platform ahead of me. At the other end I saw Fhremus, the man who owned and sold us all, greeting the slave buyers who began showing up. Discreetly hiding their ships from view at a nearby landing tower. The buyers strode from their ships to the slaves, lined up and chained like merchandise. They looked us up an down critically, assessing what they saw fit to their needs. Fhremus walked the length of the platform to inspect his stock. I eyed him ruefully, balling my fists behind my back until my knuckles turned white with anger. But my face remained calm as he stepped before me. He eyed me up and down. Then spoke to me, words he knew I could not understand, his face twisting in displeasure.

I gazed back at him into his eyes. Something the other slaves would never dare to do. I knew it infuriated him.

He forced a smile onto his face, speaking to me more gently. He reached out his hand and stroked the side of my face, running it down my shoulder…. I jumped back as far as my chains would let me go, biting at his hand. He stumbled back, cradling his bleeding fingers and swore at me.

"_Don't ever touch me." _I seethed at him.

He stared back at me in shock for a moment. His face red with fury. He raised his hand, shaking violently, and struck me in the face. I fell to the ground from the force of his strength, my head reeling in throbbing pain, feeling blood trickle down my cheek. I barely had time to look up before his foot crashed down onto my chest, stealing my breath. He looked down at me with a smug smile as I struggled to breath. He spoke again, digging his heel farther into me. I gasped for air, moaning in pain until the pressure was suddenly lifted. I struggled to my knees and coughed, shaking from the sharp agony resting in my chest. I saw Fhremus walk away swearing quietly as he met with a slave buyer.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my breath. The pain slowly ebbed away as I breathed in and out…my knees buckled underneath me as I fought to stand again. I managed to get on my feet and stood straight and tall. _"I refuse to let you break me…" _I whispered, searching the platform for something, anything, to aid a way to escape.

It was then I saw Fhremus speaking to a man in black robes. I knew it must have been what distracted him from beating me further. Fhremus looked very nervous, I had never seen him like that before. He wasn't afraid of anything. But something about this man struck fear deep into his heart…

They spoke, and Fhremus clumsily looked around, pointing to me, clearly waving his hands to the others. After all, I was the lowliest of them all, cheaper then even a child because I could not speak or understand anyone…but the man in black shook his head, motioning towards me. Fhremus blinked, confused, and smiled shakily at the man, leading him to me. I watched them approach, my heart racing. I felt the fear rise inside of me as I watched this man stride to me. Something about him was unlike anything I had felt before…

I watched as they walked towards me, the man was dressed in black robes from head to foot, a hood pulled over his face. He walked with a power and grace that was almost hypnotizing. Fhremus backed away eagerly as the man slowly stood before me. I rose my gaze up the length of his figure. The bulk of muscle was clear through his robes. My eyes traveled up his torso and finally to his face. My heart was pounding in my chest. In the shadows of his hood I saw fiery yellow eyes that pierced through me, his face colored in red and black markings. I stared into his frightening face. He gazed back at me. A slow smile creeping onto his lips.

He looked at me, taking his time to asses me. I watched him silently, but his looks were not that of a slave buyer. No. It was something more…

I dared to look at his face once more. My fear was beginning to overwhelm me, but my face did not betray me. I expected to be struck again for my insolence but his eyes shot to mine, piercing me with their intensity. I refused to look away. By now any slave trader would have spoken their thoughts of me. If I was worth buying. But he had not spoken a word. He was as silent as I was. But his eyes…his eyes spoke without words…

_You do not hold yourself like a slave. _

My long hair swept across my face in the wind. My chest was throbbing in pain still, and I could feel the cut on my cheek sting in the wind. The others cowered as the buyers approached them. But I refused to let them have that power over me. I stood tall, facing what was before me. He watched me so intensely…

I dropped my gaze from his eyes, burning as if from the fire of his gaze, but I felt tears. My fists were shaking behind my back. Emotions welled up deep inside of me, the anger and determination, fear and pain. I felt him step foreword, his strong presence washing over me, and reached out his gloved hand. His fingers brushed against my chin, tilting my face to look at him once again. Even through his gloves I felt a fire from his body. There was so much power behind that touch that I shuddered. Power I somehow knew could crush someone in an instant. His touch was so foreign I knew it had never touched someone unless in a killing strike. He let his fingers linger for only an instant, stroking past my jaw, before he let it drop slowly.

My eyes watched his hand as he let it fall. I felt the wave of power as he moved. I dared to look into his eyes. Awed by the power I felt coming from him. He couldn't possibly be a slave trader. He was much more…

He motioned to Fhremus, who hurriedly came to his side. The man reached into his robes, my eyes widened as I saw a gun revealed, and handed him a handful of money. Fhremus gasped as he held it, his eyes bulging in his head. My mouth dropped open. I knew it was many times what I was being sold for. Fhremus turned, calling out to the guards to unchain me. My heart skipped a beat as I saw them walk towards me. My chest rose and fell rapidly, my mind racing. _I must escape._

Two guards stood behind me as they worked on unlocking my chains. My sore hands gratefully dropped to my sides and I sighed in relief hugging them to my chest. I closed my eyes as they began unchaining my ankles. I let out a slow breath and opened them. Staring straight into the man before me. I felt the last chain drop, the men move away from me and reach for my arm. The instant I felt their touch I ducked, my hands connecting to their necks. I heard the crack of their windpipes, dropping to the ground. I spun around and reached for the mans gun in his belt, grabbing a hold of the hilt and pulling it into my hands. I backed up, holding the sights to his face. Fhremus screamed, charging to me. I cocked the gun and pointed it to him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

I looked back to the man in black robes. I expected to see a face of fury who would surely stop me. But I did not. Instead I saw him gaze into my eyes calmly. His yellow eyes bore into me, shining like an inferno. I backed up slowly until I felt myself dangerously close to the edge. I looked around, knowing the only way off of this platform was below me. I stepped backwards until I felt the edge on my heels. I lowered the gun. A strange calm overcame me. The guards began to approach me, Fhremus cursing wildly. The man in black looked into my eyes. _We will meet again_.

I dropped the gun and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was him. I let my foot step back into the air, stretching out my arms to the sky and leaning back, falling into the sky.

I heard the cries and curses of the slaves rush past me, falling into the city below. Traffic criss-crossed around me and by the grace of God did not hit me. I fell past it, my blood rushing to my head, blurring my vision with darkness and threatening to steal consciousness. My body was going numb from the cold. I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air, trying to open my eyes past the cold wind. I saw a cargo ship rising quickly below me. There was no way I could avoid it. I braced myself for impact as it raced up towards me.

I fell onto the surface of the cargo hold, knocking the wind from my lungs. I felt the breaking of bones. I gasped, trying to breathe. I took in shallow breaths. I looked to my hands and braced them against me, lifting my face from the surface. I turned backwards, looking up into the sky where I could faintly see the platform I fell from. Hearing screams echo into the sky. _I was alive. And I was free! _

Joy swept over me, I managed a short painful laugh, feeling tears stream down my face. The ship landed at a nearby dock where I slipped away unnoticed. I limped on my feet, looking around for a place to hide. It wouldn't be long before they would look for me. In the distance I saw a spire rise into the sky, looking like a temple. I smiled, trying to move my way towards it. My legs were badly wounded, and many of my ribs and arm was broken. Every step was more painful then the last. I gritted my teeth, determined to make my way there.

I fell on the steps of the temple. Fatigue and pain coursing through me unbearably. I stumbled to my feet towards the archway entrance. I made my way inside, my legs too weak to carry me anymore. I collapsed to the stone floor. "Someone…please help me…" I whispered. My face touched the cold floor. "Please help me…" I distantly heard footsteps on the floor. I reached my hand towards it, passing out, blackness overtaking everything.

A creature made his way beside her, placing his hand on her head soothingly. _"Safe here you are, my child..."_


	2. Beauty Revealed

_**Chapter Two**_

_Beauty Revealed_

_** THREE YEARS LATER **_

Obi-Wan strode through the great stone halls of the Jedi Temple, his cloak waving behind him as he walked. His mood was thoughtful, thinking back to his past and the many memories of this place. He approached the door to the council tower, nodding to the door keeper, who bowed to him in return. "Welcome Jedi Kenobi." ushering him inside. He stepped through the doorway, his eyes adjusting to the intense light of sunset through the windows. A figure stood at the end of the room, his back turned to him. Obi-Wan smiled, walking beside the figure.

"It is good to see you, Obi-Wan."

He grinned. "I see you have a few more grey hairs since we last met."

Qui-Gon chuckled, turning to the young man. "You have not changed at all." He regarded him with a smile, exchanging a quick embrace. "The council tells me you are doing very well. Your last mission was a great success."

Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head. "Well, it almost wasn't. But I have my way of getting out of tight situations…"

Qui-Gon looked at the young Jedi Knight thoughtfully. He had grown taller since he had been his padawan. His hair still spiked in his usual fashion with a long braid behind his ear, yet his face had changed with age and wisdom giving him an air of power and authority, and still his playful nature. He felt a sense of pride for the man before him, much like a father to a son. "The council requests we work together on an investigation. Apparently illegal slave trading in Courasant is rising. We are to infiltrate a base of operations and arrest the slave traders."

Obi-Wan smirked turning towards the door. "Like old times again! Lets get going."

Qui-Gon chuckled, walking after him. "Except now you're the leader, young Obi-Wan."

Night had fallen when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had landed in the southern district of Courasant. The buildings here were beaten down and dirty. Where the low income lived and crime was rampant on the streets. The two Jedi slipped between the streets unnoticed to a small alley street where they both crouched low. "What are we waiting for?" Obi-Wan said quietly.

Qui-Gon turned to him, "For someone who's going to help us."

Obi-Wan looked at his old master with bewilderment when a figure moved from the shadows and approached them. The figure was swathed in black robes, even covering their face. Only leaving their eyes uncovered, which were a brilliant emerald green. It approached them carefully, looking them both up and down for a few moments before waving his hand behind him. "Follow me."

The figure swathed in black led them through the streets with such dexterity, knowing the inns and outs of every street corner and alleyway perfectly. Obi-Wan silently followed with Qui-Gon shortly behind, wondering why Qui-Gon would let a street rat from this place lead them to the slave traders stronghold. _Perhaps the old man has lost his edge. _He thought doubtfully.

They slipped through the dark corners and came upon a tall tower . The figure in black led them to a ventilation shaft on the far side of the building. "this pipe leads to the ship hanger." He said, pulling a tool from the folds of his robes to disconnect the shaft door.

"How do you know that is where the slaves will be? You could get us into a lot of trouble if you are wrong." Obi-Wan said critically.

The figure turned back to him, green eyes blazing. "They will be."

The door clattered to the ground, The figure motioned them to quickly enter before a guard came to investigate the noise. They crawled along the pipline, Obi-Wan leading them down the long cramped tunnel. The heat quickly rose in the narrow pathway. Obi-Wan felt sweat run down his back as he crawled through the tunnel, his muscles aching with the effort to pull himself through. Finally they came along the end of the shaft. Obi-Wan reached out his hands to the grill covering the opening, shaking it loose. He carefully jumped down the floor, discarding the grill. Qui-Gon and the man followed after him.

Obi-Wan looked around, they appeared to be in a utility bunker. He scanned the area and cursed, seeing a wide window looking in into the hanger. He stood up against the wall, the others following him. He peered into the hanger, and surely enough, he saw rows of children and adults chained by their wrists and ankles. The sight of it made his heart twist, feeling for the poor people. They all looked to tired, so afraid…

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he looked on. Along with them were dozens of droids keeping watch. He turned back to the others. "This makes things more difficult…"

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "We must protect the slaves at all costs. Perhaps we shall regroup for backup."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We cant guarantee they will all still be here. There must be a way…"

The figure stepped forward. "I will handle the droids. The both of you will protect the slaves."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "Are you mad? There must be two dozen of them! You cant take them alone!"

"No. I cannot protect them all alone. But you and Qui-Gon will be able to. I can handle the droids just fine. Follow my lead, I will cover you as you go to them."

Obi-Wan watched incredulously as the figure stepped ahead of him, heading for the door, not waiting for them to follow. "This is mad!' He muttered angrily, reluctantly falling behind him.

He swung the door open without hesitation, walking boldly ahead as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ran to the slaves, drawing their light sabers ready for battle. The children screamed, huddling behind the two, the adults shouting prayers, recognizing them for Jedi's. Obi-Wan gripped his light saber tightly, readying himself for battle. His heart pounded in his chest, worried for the figures life. He watched him walk, the slave traders screaming angrily, ordering the droids to attack. The room suddenly went into chaos, the traders running, slaves screaming, and the droids all facing the man in black and the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan watched as the figure scanned the room, the droids closing in on him. He could not see underneath the robes that the figure wore, but he could sense a slow smile forming underneath the cloth covering his face. In a flash of movement the figure reached underneath its robes, pulling out guns in each hand. With a graceful fluid movement it reached along its face, pulling on the wrap of black cloth. It unravled in swirls of dark fabric falling to the floor. A casacde of shining brunette waves unfolded down the figures back, green eyes glinting in the low light of the room, and full rosy lips curved into a beautiful smile.

Obi-Wan was shocked. _He _was in fact…a _she_.

She let the wrap that covered her face fall, and with the guns still in her hands grasped the black robes she wore, ripping them away to reveal what was underneath. The curvaceous body of a woman tempted danger closer, shining ivory skin gleaming in the light. She rose her guns to the droids and opened fired on them. Her shots were incredibly accurate, striking each of them and short circuited them in less than two shots. They fell in a frenzy, And blasts rained down upon her. Obi-Wan felt the rise of fear as he saw her trapped in their fire.

But she dodged them with the grace of a dance. Side stepping and ducking like it was a performance. It amazed him. Soon the droids were all down and she advanced to the slave traders, a look of disgust as she approached them. They looked at her with a mixture of fear and seething anger, Though as she approached, her sights pointed at them. They all begged for mercy. Obi-Wan, with his light saber drawn came to her side. "You are under arrest by order of the republic and the Jedi Knights!"

Obi-Wan was talking with the galactic police as the slave traders were being subdued. He thanked the man he was speaking with, and looked over to see the girl kneeling down with the slave children. They all crowded her, many of them crying as she rose to her feet. Walking over to him. She stood before him, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. Wrapped in the traditional attire of slaves. A simple silk cloth wrapped around her chest elaborately, around the back of her neck and torso. The long tassles swayed behind her back, almost reaching her knees. Her stomach was left bare, the rise and fall of soft muscle apparent around her well toned figure. She looked up at him, her bright green eyes staring into him. Obi-Wan found himself suddenly speechless.

"Iris, you are wounded…" Qui-Gon approached and put a hand on her back, touching blood.

She smiled at him though grimacing visibly at the pain, touching the gash. "Its just a scratch."

Qui-Gon returned the smile. "Come to the temple, our healers will see to it."

She looked to the floor. "I couldn't intrude. Im sure I'll be fine."

He chuckled. "I insist I will not take no for an answer. Come." He led her to their ship. Obi-Wan following close behind.

When they arrived at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan found himself pondering deeply. _Iris_… Suddenly a memory struck him. One of a girl rescued from her own fate of being a slave. Of a girl in the hands of Yoda. _"Strong this one is, to escape her fate of imprisonment. Came here she has, and help her I will." _

He put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her as they walked. She turned to him. "You." he said, "You were the little girl. The one on the temple floor. I remember you…"

She smiled at him. "I remember _you_, Obi-Wan…"

…A memory came to him of that day. Of him seeing her and master Yoda. He ran to them both, overlooking the poor girl in the masters arms. She looked so frail, clearly broken and unconscious. _"What happened?" _he asked master Yoda. He merely shook his head. _"Take her to the infirmary, wounded she is." _Yoda offered her body to him. Obi-Wan scooped her into his arms and hastily walked towards the infirmary tower. He looked into her face, so weary and beaten. She struggled to open her eyes, looking up at the man who held her. He looked down at her soft face. _"Who are you?" _he asked. She smiled blindly up at him. _"Free. I am free." _

Obi-Wan snapped back to reality. It had been three years since then. And before him now stood a young woman, so different from the frail thing he had rescued. Qui-Gon had headed ahead of them to alert the council of their mission. Obi-Wan and Iris stayed behind. She sat on a stone bench, and he joined her. They were silent for sometime, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but look at her once more, his eyes trailing along her body. On her hip he noticed a tattoo, a bar code. One imprinted on many slaves to identify them. His heart sank as he saw it. "You could have had that removed." He said gently.

She turned to face him, her hand moving to cover it, as if embarrassed. "I know." she said softly. "But it serves as a reminder of where I came from. How close I was to being trapped forever."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but Qui-Gon walked into the room, extending his had to her. "There is an old friend who wishes to see you."

Iris jumped from her seat, a glorious smile on her face as she followed him to the council chambers.

Iris entered the shadowed room silently, seeing a small figure in one of the chairs behind the window that back dropped the city below. She smiled rushing to him and falling to her knees. "It is so good to see you again!" she said, embracing the small figure. He chuckled humorously, patting her on the back. "My, my, grown you have!" He said. She laughed, a bright smile on her face. "Good to see you well it is." She pulled back looking at the old master fondly.

He regarded her with wise eyes. "The success of the mission is thanked to you, young one."

She looked to the floor. "It is the least I can do, to give people the same chance I had at life. It is my honor to help the Jedi, the way you have helped me."

Yoda was silent for a few moments, his tone turning more serious. "Need of your help again we may need. More innocent lives at stake there are."

Her eyes were shining. "I will do anything to help."

He nodded. "Hmm…more and more innocent children being taken from their families. Stop it, we must." He regarded her again once more, his old eyes full of wisdom. "Stay here you must, until it is safe for you. The traders are looking for you. Revenge is what they seek."

She looked at him defiantly, anger showing in her eyes. _Let them come! _She thought. But knew better then to go against the words of the Jedi master. She nodded reluctantly. She rose, allowing herself to see her living quarters for the time. She embraced Yoda a final time, thanking him, before she left the room. Yoda sat in silence as Qui-Gon entered the room. The two of them acknowledged each other. Yoda nodded… "Very strong the force is within her…"

It was deep into the night when Iris entered the vast library. She quickly made her way to the main computer. Within it was all the information on everything in the galactic republic, and beyond. She looked around her to make sure she was alone before lighting up the giant holographic screen. She quickly sat down, her heart racing as she shakily set her hands down on the clear mainframe. She let out a shaking breath her hands struggling to type the words. On the screen reflected only one word.

_EARTH_.

She searched the entire database, and only in a matter of seconds did her results show.

_ERROR. DATA DOES NOT EXIST. _

_ERROR. DATA DOES NOT EXIST._

_ERROR. DATA DOES NOT EXIST._

She stared up at the screen. A huge sense of loss filling her stomach, so full she thought she might cry out, her eyes filling with tears. She clentched her fists tightly, a few tear drops falling to the clear screen. A quiet whimper escaped her lips, struggling to control her sadness.

Her head quickly shot up as she heard a soft noise. She scrambled to close down the computer and nearly fell out of her seat as she jumped out of it. Her eyes darted around suspiciously in the dark, but she could see nothing. She turned, running down the length of the room and out to the balcony connecting this tower to another. The cold wind of night slapped her in the face. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to control the tears that flowed down her face.

…From the dark corners of the library Obi-Wan moved quickly and silently to follow her. He stayed well within the shadows as he came to the opening of the balcony, watching her intently. She did not detect his presence. She continued to cry, her tears falling down her face uncontrollably, her body shaking in the cold night. Obi-Wan longed to go to her and stop those tears. Seeing her cry filled him with an unusual feeling. One that affected him deep within. Something he did not recognize…

She shivered in the wind, and looked up to the stars. Her nightshift blew in the wind, flowing up her legs. She took no notice of it. Her hands covered her face, shuttering to stop herself from crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Obi-Wan wished it was his hands. He shook his head incredulously, clearing the thought from his mind. _Foolish_. He thought to himself with a scowl. He looked up at her.

_What secrets are you hiding, Iris…?_


	3. More Than She Seems

**Chapter Three**

_More than she seems_

Iris turned over in her sleep, hugging her blankets to her as she moved. A small sigh escaped her lips, feeling a warm breeze sweep through her hair. She smiled slightly, remembering the feeling of a warm summer night and the smell of rain. She stretched languidly, falling deeper asleep with her memories

Darkness swirled around her with a feeling of freefall…falling through the sky. She shivered, hugging her blankets tighter. The skin on the back of her neck crawled, growing cold. Her stomach felt uneasy, bringing fear and uncertainty. A feeling she knew all too well. Suddenly she felt a hand stroke her face, feather light, wiping away her chills and bringing forth a sweltering heat on her skin. She moaned. Tossing and turning and twisting her blankets around her. Fingers grazed along her shoulders, clawing down her backside and up again through her long hair. She shook her head, fighting to sit up but felt her body pinned down to the bed. She thrashed around in her bed, feeling danger close by, feeling trapped. She struggled to open her eyes, blurry at first, seeing a hazy figure standing over her. She reached out to it, brushing its chest with her fingertips. In an instant it clasped her hand by the wrist, gripping it so tightly the bones grinded together. She wanted to scream. She franticly blinker her eyes to clear her vision. The figure came into focus. She gasped, the heat becoming unbearable, a devilish face of red and black markings with burning yellow eyes staring mercilessly down at her….

Iris woke with terror, the light of morning blinding her as she sat up. Her heart was pounding, her bed sheets tangled on the floor. She clutched her hand to her chest, regaining her breath. She sighed heavily. Steadying her fluttering heartbeat. "Why does my past still haunt me…" she groaned, trying to banish the figures face from her mind.

She stood up, rubbing her face vigorously and grabbed a pair of clothes folded on the floor. She pulled a white tunic over her body. The hem grazed the top of her thighs. She walked to a modest mirror in the corner of the room and looked over her appearance. She smoothed back her long curly hair, her strands coiling in soft ringlets down her back. Her shining green eyes were shaded behind full dark lashes, her mouth a sumptuous roseate valley, her whole body framed by soft ivory skin… She shrugged at her look and stumbled into a pair of leggings before timidly opening the door of her room, exploring down the hallway of the temple.

She passed several people as she walked, smiling at all of them. They looked back at her, their eyes sparkling at this new stranger. She was incredibly unaware of her beauty, in fact didn't even think of herself as anything special at all. She saw nothing more than an average young woman, thinking at times her hair too wild, her eyes too wide, her breasts maybe even too small! When in reality her looks had dumbfounded countless men like a spell wherever she went.

She strolled down the hallway, the light of high morning shining through windows and archways. The temple was beautiful, full of simple yet elegant architecture, so unlike the dredges of society she had lived in for years. _All for a purpose_, she remind herself.

The temple was like a maze to her. Hallways twisting and turning in all directions. She thought herself completely lost, until she began to hear soft voices echoing from a room ahead of her. She slowed her walk, carefully approaching the doorway….

"The republic could crumble if this continues…"

She leaned against the wall, turning her ears to the door and listened intently.

"A dreadful turn of events this is. No longer can we be uninvolved. What action does the council wish to take?"

"There is more happening then I believe is obvious," a young voice interjected. Iris's eyes widened, recognizing Obi-Wan's voice. "It doesn't follow protocol. The slaves we rescued were registered citizens of the republic. They cant possibly think they could get away with such a brazen kidnapping. There is something happening that we are not aware of."

A deep and powerful voice responded to him. "We must stop this as quickly as possible. If word gets out to citizens there will be widespread panic. I agree, Obi-Wan. Not all is as it seems."

Obi-Wan's voice again. "Thank you Mace-Windu. The rescued slaves told us some of their family were taken with another group of illegal traders. We must stop them! I will readily take the mission."

"Don't be too rash, young Obi-Wan. One of our own has been abducted trying to save them." Someone said gravely. "We cannot go alone, it is too dangerous. We must plan and request assistance."

"But it will be too late!" Obi-Wan said with frustration. "We must save them, we cant let them get away with…."

Iris quickly moved as she heard people getting up, stealing into another room as the council members exited the doorway. She sighed gratefully, not wanting to get caught spying. She turned to see the room she was in and gasped. It was a vast room filled with weapon racks, training mechanisms….a training room. She quickly forgot her apprehension, amazed by the room she was in. Not being able to contain her curiosity she walked about, touching the things around her. She came to a long beam elevated from the ground. A sad memory struck her of the days when she was a child, practicing gymnastics that she loved. The balance beam was one of her favorites….

She hoped onto it before she could stop herself. The old feeling of it came back to her. She stood on it, her tiny feet barely covering its width. She took a few steps, weaving one foot in front of the other. It came to her with ease. She grinned, lifting one foot off, stretching it gracefully around to her back like a statue.

She weaved her feet back to the edge and held her arms out to balance herself. She exhaled slowly before taking several quick steps and launching herself into a front flip. She landed with both feet steady, twirling around with a handless cartwheel and then a back flip. Her hands caught the beam and she lowered her body down into a sitting position, her heart pounding, and a bright triumphant smile.

"That is very exquisite." A voice said from the doorway.

She whirled her head around and saw Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Oh." She said, feeling a little embarrassed that she was being watched.

He walked into the room. "Even many Jedi cannot achieve that level of balance until they are Knights….where did you learn to do that?"

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "It was just something I did as a child."

He nodded. "I hope you are well staying here."

She nodded in return respectfully. "Yes. Thank you. I'm very grateful to be able to stay here…"

Qui-Gon picked up a staff from one of the weapon racks. "This is what we use to teach the children how to use the light saber. " He tossed it to her, and she caught it in her hands.

She couldn't stifle a small grin from her lips. Her father was a great martial artist and took pride in teaching his daughter the way of his mastery. He loved to use the Bokken. The wooden sword.

She stood and twirled it easily in her hands. It came to her as easily as breathing. She swooped its twirling form over her head and back. Resting it in her hands again.

Qui-Gon looked pleased. "I somehow knew you would like it…"

She blushed, hopping down and putting it back on the rack.

Qui-Gon inclined his head thoughtfully. "You are a girl of many talents. How did you learn this?"

She found herself speechless. Her heart pounded with not being able to give him a straight answer. "It…it is just things I have picked up through my life. "she stammered quickly. "I should go."

He let her pass through the door wordlessly watching her as she left. The look on his face was one of deep contemplation of unanswered questions.

Iris walked quickly through the halls, her head down looking at her feet as she walked. She paid no heed to the direction she was walking,. Lost in her thoughts. _Why do you have to open your big stupid mouth, _she thought critically, _keep it to yourself before everyone thinks your crazy! What am I going to do when they ask about my family--my home! I don't have--_

She ran herself right into what she thought was a wall. The breath was knocked out of her as she tumbled to the floor. She looked up, her vision reeling.

"Are you alright?" A hand reached down for her own and lifted her up.

She looked into the face of her rescuer. "Obi-Wan?"

He chuckled, amused. "If not looking where your going could kill…"

She dusted herself off with some attitude, looking at him with half open eyes. "You were just unfortunate enough to be in my way. I wont be so merciful next time."

Obi-Wan broke out into an open laugh. "Is that another way of saying your sorry?"

She looked crossly at him, trying to hide a small smile. "No. it's a way of saying get out of my way."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Ill make sure to stay out of the lady's path, then." he said softly. After a few moments of silence, he offered his hand to her. "You must be having trouble finding your way around here. Come. Ill show you the way."

She took his hand gratefully, her stomach growling uncontrollably. "I am hungry…" she admitted.

---------

Iris bit into a juicy fruit, relishing the sweet nectar in her mouth. She wiped a trail of juice from her chin with a finger and put it in her mouth, sucking on it gently.

Obi-Wan caught himself staring and forcefully tore his gaze from her. Silently cursing himself. _Your acting like a prepubescent boy! You're a Jedi Knight! Get this madness out of your head_! He thought to himself.

Iris bit into the fruit and chewed on a large piece, swallowing it before she opened her mouth. "So, the Jedi Knights…" she started, as if reading his mind.

Obi-Wan laced his fingers together. "Yes?"

"I mean, I've known about them since I was a slave. The others always talked about Jedi's, hoping they would save us. They said you have special powers. They called it magic. Its…"

He nodded to her. "The Force."

She looked up at him. Intrigue shining in her eyes.

"The Force is the energy that connects all of us. It is of life, and death. Its always around us, sustaining us. When we are one with it, it becomes our will, a power we can use--"

"It becomes you, like breathing. Always there."

Obi-Wan gazed at her for a long moment. "Yes."

She shied away from his gaze, blushing slightly. "Where I come from, we believe in something very similar." She explained. "Gaia. A life force. When you learn to master it anything is possible. But every action has a consequence. Good will bring good. Bad will bring…bad"

"We also believe in that. The good is a Jedi. The bad…a Sith lord."

Iris's eyes widened. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt cold. "Sith lord?"

Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively. "They are extinct. There has not been a Sith for a thousand years. Don't look so afraid."

She quickly composed herself, unaware of the expression on her face.

He looked at her and smiled faintly. "It seems we have more in common than we realize."

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled back at him. "Yes…"

---------

Night had fallen when Iris found herself down a long antechamber with columns lined down the walls, open spaces inbetween them that looked out over the temple grounds and let the air from outside breeze into the chamber. Iris sat between one of these columns, so large that she could fit her whole body between one, sitting comfortably with one knee drawn up, draping her arm over her leg with her eyes closed. The breeze ruffled through her long hair, stroking her face, as she sat in silence as if meditating. She sat there alone with her thoughts for a very long time, enjoying the calm and serenity of the temple she was so unused to. Since she could remember being in this world, it had always been full of tension, fear, anxiety, and struggle. To survive and stay free. Remain hidden in the shadows of the city from her former life. To avenge those poor souls who were captured just like she was. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to be alone and feel safe like she did now…

The echo of soft voices woke her from her trance. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down the vast chamber to see two shadows coming closer to her.

As they approached she recognized Qui-Gon and another man, one she knew to be Master Mace-Windu.

They slowed, and finally stopped their walking as they came to her. Mace-Windu regarded her with a tilt of his head, his hand coming to his chin wistfully. "Master Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn have invested a great deal of trust in you." He said. She leaned back doubtfully, wondering id Mace-Windu was displeased with her.

He nodded. "But we are all grateful for the insight you have brought to this current situation."

"What do you plan on doing for the others that are still hostage?" she quickly said.

They both looked at each other for a moment. Qui-Gon spoke. "We have elected to wait due to the danger at hand. The senate will find a way to subdue the situation until we find a solution."

"But you cant wait that long!" Iris bursted out, "Now that they know the Jedi are involved they will only move faster! Some of those people could be lost forever if you don't help them now!"

"It is too dangerous to send another of our own into their compounds at this time," Mace-Windu warned, "It is not an easy solution. We have a responsibility to protect the Jedi order."

"Then don't send a Jedi..." Iris paused… "Send me instead."

Qui-Gon and Mace-Windu looked at one another in shock. "Its too dangerous." Mace-Windu said.

Iris jumped down from where she was sitting a pleading look on her face as she put her hands together. "I and completely willing. I can fight them! I've lived for it since I've been free, its what I have been trained to do!" Her voice went softer. "Please. I can help you."

The JedI masters looked at each other again, this time for a vary long time. The silence stretched on uncomfortably into the air. Iris watched them intently, holding her breath. They were completely silent, looking as if they were talking to each other telepathically. Finally they broke there gazes at each other.

Mace-Windu sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Very well." he said. "If that is what you wish. There will be a briefing tomorrow morning."

Iris smiled as they turned and left her. "You wont be disappointed…" she whispered.

---------

Obi-Wan stormed down the hallways, his hands held tightly into fists, his robes tumbling behind him as he walked quickly. _What is she thinking! _He thought quizzically. After just speaking with his old master, Obi-Wan was shocked to find out that Iris had offered herself to infiltrate the traders complex. Taking a very dangerous mission. Alone! He couldn't help but wonder if she was brave…or had lost her mind.

He strode through the temple, intending to go to his quarters to meditate and clear the frustrations from his mind…but a wave of energy passed through him, stopping him in his tracks. It was a melodic sound, hauntingly beautiful. So soft yet incredibly powerful…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice…_

_You wont try for me not now…_

_Though I'd die to know you love me…_

_I'm all alone.. _

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, the wave of energy passing through his body, bringing a warm sensation to his skin. He turned in its direction and followed the archway that lead to the alcove of pillars. The open air felt good against his skin…

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_isn't something missing…_

He opened his eyes to see a woman sitting between a set of pillars. Shadowed in the silvery moonlight she looked ghostly.

_Her voice…_

Obi-Wan was stunned, the voice she sang with was unlike anything he had heard before. It was so beautiful…

_You wont cry for my absence I know…_

_You forgot me long ago…_

_Am I that unimportant…_

_Am I so insignificant…_

_Isn't someone missing me…_

This energy crashed over him like a wave with every word. As if it had a life of its own. Obi-Wan was very familure with this feeling. It was the feeling of the Force. Usually with such intensity only when he harnessed it in battle. But now, as she sang, its power was tremendous. _How strange_…

Her words cut off as she sensed she was not alone. She turned and locked eyes with him. "Oh." she said quickly, blushing deeply, even visible in the moonlight. "I didn't know anyone was here." she said, embarrassed.

"No," Obi-Wan said hastily, reaching out his hand as he stepped closer. Its nice. Very…beautiful."

She blushed even more. "Oh…thank you…"

Obi-Wan walked closer until he was only a few feet away from her. "..I've never heard music so lovely. How did you learn to sing like that?"

She smiled feebly at him. "I've always loved to sing…I guess its just something I have always done."

He smiled back at her. "I have a feeling you say that about many things."

She laughed, nodding. Thinking of earlier with Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan's face turned more serious. "Is it true you have taken the mission?"

She tilted her face to him. "Yes. I am completely willing and ready." her voice was full of poise, and showed no fear whatsoever.

"You must realize how much danger you are putting yourself in…"

She jumped down from her perch and stood up, folding her arms with a steely expression. "I'm totally aware. Danger has always been a part of my life. I do not fear it."

He looked at her worriedly, wondering if she really knew. A young woman like her…would be a prime target, the ideal prey those bastards were looking for. And would not soon forget.

She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing the doubt in them. "I am perfectly prepared for this mission…there are many things you do not know about me Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan was struck with the confidence in her voice. Her soft figure led the impression of an innocent young girl. Yet the way she held herself, the air of her voice…and certainly the way she handled a gun implied much more. Many secrets. Not a young girl but a powerful warrior, perhaps…

She looked down, suddenly aware of his piercing gaze as he looked upon her. She unfolded her arms and looked down the hallway. "I should get to my quarters…I will need as much sleep as I can for the mission ahead."

Obi-Wan held out his hand politely. "I will walk you to your room." he said softly.

They both walked through the temple in silence. Iris stole a few gazes at him as he led the way for her. The blush returning to her cheeks with her thoughts…

Obi-Wan tried to concentrate on his original plan of meditating, but found it impossible to focus his mind. His thoughts constantly drifted to her, his confusion of her unusual courage…and her gorgeous voice. He could not get the words of her song out of his head. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, feeling how close she was to him as they walked together.

Finally they came to her room. She put her hand on the door handle. Looking up at him, "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow at the breifing?" he nodded his head, she nodded in return. She paused for a long moment. "…Goodnight…"

He watched her as she went into her room. "Sleep well…"

The door closed behind her and she walked to her bed, practically falling onto the mattress. She sighed, putting her arm over her eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest. She sat up and lifted the shirt off her back and slid the pants off of her legs, laying back in nothing but her underclothes, her bra and a pair of shorts. She laid above the sheets. Contemplating what would happen tomorrow. She closed her eyes. She felt no fear when thinking of the day ahead, of having to wield guns and face her enemies alone. No. She was not afraid. But thinking of the night, she did feel a tinge of uncertainly, almost dread. The cool night and darkness of her room with a splash of moonlight was of little comfort. She breathed in a long breath, letting it out slowly. She tried not to visualize a hooded figure in black. "Please don't haunt my dreams tonight…"

* * *

A/N: the song in this chapter is "missing" by evanescence. A very beautiful song. Here is a link to the mp3: . enjoy. all my love to you readers! xoxoxo! 


	4. Return Of The Phantom Stranger

-1**Chapter Four**

_Return of the Phantom Stranger _

Iris awoke instantly as the morning sun filtered into her room. Her eyes opened, immediately focused as if she were awake for hours. She blinked slowly with a sigh, sitting up in bed, her sheets piling around her waist. It seemed only moments had passed since she lay on her bed last night to sleep…

Her mind was turmoiled, groggy still and feeling exhausted. Her sleep yielded her no comfort.

She rose from bed slowly, shrugging off the white robe she slept in. It sat around her elbows, exposing the delicate skin of her back. She took no notice, lost in thought. She gazed out the window into the city, thinking of last night. Strange dreams of red roses falling through black darkness…._How very strange_, she thought. She shivered as she tried to recall her dream. The hair on her neck rose stiffly. Rose petals dripping in blood…She shook her head trying to banish the thoughts. _Meaningless dreams!_

Lost so deeply in her thoughts, she did not hear the soft tapping on her door. As the door knob turned and clicked she turned, caught off guard, as it opened and a figure appeared in her doorway.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, color rising into his cheeks. "I'm sorry to disturb you…"

She blinked at him and stood there for a moment. Unaware as Obi-Wan's eyes helplessly looked over her exposed body.

She quickly realized and covered herself, wrapping the robe tightly around her shoulders. Her face turned bright red. "I'm so sorry!" she stammered out.

"No!" Obi-Wan retorted softly. He paused a moment to compose himself. "No-- I'm sorry I intruded…"

She turned her cheek away from him, embarrassed at herself. "The meeting?" she blurted out, eager to change the subject.

He nodded. "If you are ready?"

"Yes, just give me a second," she said. Darting into the bathroom.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but found his mouth speechless as he saw the white robe she was just wearing tossed to the ground before him.

"I just need to change my clothes!"

Obi-Wan looked at the empty robe on the floor. His eyes wide. He could not control the thoughts racing through his head. Or the realization he was standing in a room with a naked woman.

He heard the tossing of clothing, her grunts and sighs as she wiggled into a pair of leggings and tunic. She quickly reappeared fully clothed and seemed completely unaware of his amazement.

She brushed past him to the door, their arms briefly touching as she did so. Obi-Wan was overcome by the scent of her long hair, sweet and heady like perfume. He closed his eyes to try and clear his chaotic mind.

She stood in the hallway waiting for him. He opened his eyes and joined her. They walked side by side in silence through the temple. Iris kept her eyes to the floor, contemplating the Jedi and what they had in store for her.

They arrived at the council chambers. Obi-Wan backed off a few steps and waved his hand to usher her inside. She stopped, looking at him with shock. "your not coming?"

He chuckled. "I'm afraid this is only for you and the council."

She stared wide eyed. "But you're a Jedi master…"

"Ah, be that as it may, I am still unable to grace the council with my prescience unless I am called for…"

Her face showed sudden signs of worry. "I don't want to go alone…I wish you could come with me." she shyly admitted.

Obi-Wan flashed a quick smile at her. Before lacing his fingers behind his back and looking to the floor. "You will do wonderfully. There is nothing to fear."

She smiled at him before rolling her eyes. "I don't know…I have a feeling some of them have mixed feelings for me." She said, thinking of the critical Mace-Windu.

They looked at one another and both laughed. Their eyes lingered on each other for a long moment. Her eyes gleaming as the handsome Obi-Wan gazed at her. She dropped her eyes, suddenly feeling blush rise to her cheeks. "Wish me luck…"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. 'Of course…"

---------

Iris strode into the council chamber with more confidence then she secretly possessed. Standing at the center of the room with her hands crossed behind her back and her head held high. The council members seemed to survey her for a long moment before Yoda spoke.

"Understand the dangers of this mission, do you?"

She nodded. "I understand the risks and accept completely."

Master Yoda seemed to lean back in his chair. "Hmm…"

Qui-Gon passed his hand over his face thoughtfully. "It is doubtful you will be able to infiltrate with backup. Do you believe you will be able to complete the mission alone?"

"Yes." She said. "I would request to work alone until additional forces are required, anyway. I work best alone."

"Then you understand if anything goes wrong that we will be unable to reach you immediately?" Mace-Windu observed, a doubtful look on his face.

"I understand. It is for the better success of the mission, and I assure you I will succeed."

Mace-Windu took a long hard look at her before passing his gaze to Master Yoda, who nodded reluctantly. "Then in agreement, we are. Let us brief you on the location of the hostages…"

---------

Iris emerged from the council chambers, her legs aching from standing at attention for so long. The meeting had taken well over an hour, the sun was full and bright as it beamed through the tower's windows by the time it was over. She sighed heavily. Her stance finally relaxing out of the somber eyes of the Jedi Masters.

She walked through the winding hallways, loosening the joints in her body as she did so. One by one, languidly, holding her arms above her head. She slowed her walk, finding herself at the threshold of the training room once again. After a pause, she slowly stepped in. The sound of heavy breathing immidetly caught her attention. Out of instinct her body tightened, clenching her fists ready to fight.

The figure before her turned to reveal the face of Obi-Wan. She forced her body to relax, unclenching her muscles with determined force. She felt foolish, expecting battle when there was nothing to fear. But lately, as her dreams became more and more intense, she couldn't help but feel on edge.

"Obi-Wan…" her voice trailed off, forgetting what she wanted to say as she took in the full view of his body. His tunic was shrugged off, revealing the smooth ridges of muscle on his upper body. Under his loose fitting robes, she didn't realize how muscular he was. Even on his lean frame, the rise and fall of powerful muscles along his body was impressive. Very handsome, even…

She blinked, taken off guard by her thoughts. Obi-Wan nodded to her, unaware. "I thought you would find your way here again."

She cocked her head to the side, a slight smile on her lips.

He raised from his crouching stance, wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow. "You did well with the council, I'm sure. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," she said shaking her head. "…I'll be leaving. Tonight."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

Iris walked over to him, surveying his surroundings. Obviously he was training, his light saber handle in his hand, his robes shed…she smiled. "Perhaps I could join you?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, a little surprised.

"I like to sharpen my senses through battle before a mission…it helps me to focus. Though I've never had the privilege of having a sparring partner…"

Obi-Wan stood regarding her intensely. A small smile came to his face. "Very well…from what I saw of your skills at the compound, this should be interesting…"

She smiled slyly back at him. Fingering the opening of her tunic she let the tips of her fingers pull it across her chest and down her shoulders. "I'm sure it will be." She unwound the tie across her waist and flung it to the ground.

Obi-Wan noted she wore the same silk wrap around her bust as she did the first time he saw her. Tied so intricately with the excess ribbon left to sway at her back. Never, before her, had he ever seen a woman so bare. The many missions he had fulfilled over the years had wielded him many wounds, blood, pain, and reward. Yet never had he seen with his own eyes the soft curves of a woman's body, now so evident before him. He absorbed the look of her in the most detailed of ways, second nature to him because of his Jedi training. Memorizing every rise and fall of her skin, up her lean abdomen to the enticing fullness hidden behind shining silk…to her delicate shoulders and toned arms. Even the pants of her tunic hung low revealing the slope of her hips.

Obi-Wan knew undoubtedly even as the first, he would likely never see something so beautiful again.

She circled him slowly, the air charged with intensity. She looked onto him with narrowed eyes, searching for his first move.

Obi-Wan smirked. _Very interesting this will be, indeed… _

In a flash he whirled to face her already his hand moving for a strike at her chest. But she slid to her side, barely missing the impact of his fist.

She shot out, her hand grazing his shoulder. He stepped back a few paces, amazed at her speed! _How can she strike so quickly? _His thoughts raged. He jumped at her and again she dodged him, engaging them both in a wild dance around each other, each striking and defending but neither landing a hit. This went on until each of them were ragged for breath. Obi-Wan kicked out her attempt to trip him to the floor, bracing his feet wide and finally striking her in the stomach. She reeled and fell to her back with a groan. He rose his hand again to strike, aiming for her chest. She grabbed his wrist with her hands to block him and whisked her legs underneath his, making him fall to the floor with her. As he fell he braced her arm with his to stop her attack. Her knee rose to his throat, his hand at her own.

They blinked at each other. Breathing heavily. Both of them frozen with the others finishing blow. Obi-Wan's body loomed over her own, the heat from their bodies palpable in the air around them. "Very impressive," He said between breaths. She managed a weak smile back at him.

He rose to his feet, offering his hand to her. She took it, with their touch an electrifying current passed through Obi-Wan. So strong he nearly gasped. She stood before him flushed with exertion, breathing heavily, seemingly unaware of the torrent of energy she wielded.

_It is impossible…yet the Force is flowing through her veins. Yet she has had no training…and still she commands it so powerfully…impossible…_

She rested her hands on her knees, smiling brightly at him. "Your skill is admirable, Obi-Wan. I can barely catch my breath!"

"You are a very skilled fighter as well, Iris…not many can match the speed of a Jedi…"

She grinned, modestly shooing away his comment. She watched him stand straight, his hands on his hips, one hand instinctively laying on the hilt of his light saber. She looked intriguingly at it. He watched the trail of her gaze and moved his hand, eyeing her interest. He removed it from his belt, running his fingers across it in thoughtful examination. He looked into her eyes as he handed it to her. She took it reverently from his hands, studying it with amazement. She tried to keep the expression on her face at bay. For inside she was filled with wonder. Such technology on Earth was nonexistent, and to hold something like this was incredible to her, even now, years after she had appeared into this strange world.

"I suppose you like it," Obi-Wan laughed softly at her.

She looked up startled. "It's--beautiful."

"It is my own design, all Jedi's in training make their own."

She ran her fingers along it, "Incredible…" She jolted herself from her revere, quickly returning it to his hands. Worried she appeared crazy for being so entranced by it.

Obi-Wan did look at her oddly, though it was from his own musings. _Who are you, Iris? Why do you wield such power? Where did you come from…?_

Her heart raced with panic she tried to push away. Flushed with the memories of Earth she was afraid she could not hide. She controlled the expressions on her face as tightly as she could, appearing calm. But she knew her eyes could not lie…nor the shaking of her hands.

Obi-Wans's senses tingled with emotion in the air. The Force training him to know every feeling felt by those close to him. He felt heartache and panic. He drew closer to her. "Are you alright…?"

"I'm fine!" She replied quickly, almost angrily. "I just…I need to lie down…" She brushed past him and walked to the doorway. Picking up her tunic and throwing it on hastily.

"Iris!" Obi-Wan strode to her catching her arm as she was tying her tunic. It still lay half open as she looked at his hand, then to his face. Frozen.

"…If anything is wrong, you can tell me." He whispered. The sense of her pain bushed past his skin, feeling cold and as obvious as the shaking of her body. "Please…you can trust me…"

She gazed up at him silently. All the secrets held deep inside on the edge of her lips and yet she said nothing. Obi-Wan dared to come closer, loosening the grip on her arm.

She swallowed, her lips trembling. _I cant…_"I have to go…" she said quietly. Breaking free of his hold and running quickly down the hallway until she disappeared into the shadows.

He looked at her path longingly. His hand slowly coming to rest as his side, a deep sigh slowly escaping his lips.

--- --- ---

It was in the tower of gardens that Obi-Wan found his old master. Sitting on a rock by a cascading waterfall. Qui-Gon opened his eyes as his former student sat beside him. "I must ask you something…"

Qui-Gon nodded. "What is it you must know?"

"….Iris…Where did she come from?"

"Ah…" Qui-Gon sat up, resting his legs at the sand beneath them. "That is a difficult question. We do not know."

"You don't know?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"The order has investigated it since she was harbored here three years ago. We still don't have an answer. It has been very difficult to find much information at all about her." He mused.

"There must be family, genealogy, surely the birth chip implanted in her must hold clues?"

"She never had one."

Obi-Wan blinked several times, wondering if he heard his old master correctly. "How is that possible?"

Qui-Gon shrugged thoughtfully. "It is very mysterious…" Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded at him, lost for words.

"She could not speak nor understand any language we presented to her. Once implanted with the chip she was able to communicate. All she could remember was being a slave. Though her intelligence and skill was far beyond that of any training in captivity."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Qui-Gon looked up to the waterfall. "The last test we were able to perform…" he said slowly, "We sampled her DNA, yet there is no planet we can trace her to. She has a strain that is the first and only of its kind. Unknown to all planets in the database."

Obi-Wan was swarmed with awe and guilt. The mystery of her shocked him. He felt he knew a small amount of the pain and burden she carried, wishing he could have helped her while they were together just a short time ago…

"If you took a DNA test, then you surely must know…" Obi-Wan stammered out, "She possesses such a strong tie to the Force, I cant explain how she wields it…but it's there…"

Qui-Gon looked to the young Obi-Wan. "Yes." he said softly. "I can feel it as well."

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "How is it possible…"

Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder. "It can only be answered by her, in time. I fear she is vastly unaware of the reserves of potential she holds….But soon, I feel we will begin to know the answers."

--- --- ---

The last light of the sun was disappearing as Iris stood in her room. The shadows played on her face as she leaned against the counter in her small bathroom. She felt the warmth disappear on her face, bringing with it the coolness of the shadows. She slowly opened her eyes to her figure in the mirror. Breathing slowly she unwound her tunic to reveal her naked body. She reached for a white silk ribbon. Like a ritual she gradually wound it around her breasts, twisting it behind her neck, criss-crossing it around her bust, and finally looping it into a delicate knot at her back. She examined her work in the mirror. The stark white contrasted with her ivory skin making her skin glow radiantly. Where others saw astounding beauty, her eyes only focused on the small tattoo at her hip. The barcode. It was so small, but every time she saw it, it brought a harsh feeling of suffering rushing back to her. A blemish on her skin that only hardened her resolve to succeed by reminding her of all the pain she endured.

She quickly covered herself, not being able to bare looking at the barcode a second longer. She slipped on a tight fitting black tunic top, the sleeves hanging just above her elbows, she cinched a belt around her waist. The hem of the tunic hit just above the top of her thighs. She then wiggled into a pair of white leggings, finally sliding on a pair of knee-high black buckled boots.

Her heels clicked viciously on the floor as she strode to the bed. Reaching underneath her pillow she grabbed her two guns and holstered them to her belt.

She took in one final deep breath. _Ready… _

She paced to the door of her room and left without looking back.

--- --- ---

Iris met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the entrance of the temple. Outside is was cold, the wind whipping at her and blowing her hair in circles around her face.

Qui-Gon waved his hand to the speeder at his side. Iris inspected it for a brief moment before she straddled it. Planting her feet firmly at its base and warming up her hands before she placed them on the handles.

Obi-Wan handed her a communication device that she promptly put in her ear.

"Keep in constant communication." He advised seriously.

"I will." she said tartly, adjusting it until it was comfortable.

"If you are compromised in any way, abandon the mission. We don't need you to be captured as well. If anything goes wrong--call for backup immediately."

She looked up at him. Feeling slightly annoyed. "Yes. I know."

He put a hand on her shoulder, gazing at her with uneasy eyes. "You will?"

Her frustration dissipated as she looked up into his concerned face. Feeling touched by his intense worry. "Yes, I promise…" she said softly, touching his hand.

Obi-Wan let his touch linger. Silence passing between the two. Qui-Gon peered at them both from the corner of his eye, watching Obi-Wan curiously.

He hesitated, letting his hand drop.

Iris settled herself into the speeder. She switched on the engine. It came to life with a whirr of swirling air and heat, tumbling her sleeves and hair. With a final glance to the Jedi masters, she nodded.

"May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said.

With that she launched into the air. The inertia made she stomach churn. Her breath catching in her throat. Wind blew past her face, the cold freezing her skin.

She sped high above the levels of sky traffic. Her heart pounded as she flew across the city. The buildings whisked away below her in a blur. She narrowed her eyes. Concentrating on her destination. It wasn't long before she saw it loom ahead in her sight.

She slowed down as she approached the tall edifice. Landing the speeder with great care on the rooftop. Powering it down. She dismounted. The cold wind blew around her, hundreds of feet into the air on the rooftop. Her long hair swept around her shoulders and she stood there, her arms crossed. She looked down a launching shaft used to eject ships from inside the building. She let out a deep breath, walking up to the giant opening. It swirled into darkness, echoing its emptiness around her. She kicked her heel on the metal shaft, as if testing the sturdiness of it. She leaped up onto the crest, looking down into the darkness. "I must be crazy…" she muttered, and after a silent moment, jumped in.

She barreled down the shaft, swirling and tumbling down the bottom wall. The sound as she slid down deafened her ears, the air from the bottom blasted against her making it hard to breathe, her hair tangled all around her. Her heart pounded as she clawed at the smooth metal walls. Trying to grasp anything to slow down. Light from the end of the tunnel quickly came into view. She slammed her hands into the floor, burning them as they skidded along the surface, bracing herself for the fall.

In an instant the floor disappeared from under her. Her heart clenched in her throat as she fell. Screaming, she reached out her hands. They slipped and crashed into the metal jutting out of the opening, bruising and cutting her arms. Suddenly her palms slammed into a pole. She grabbed it, the force yanking her body to a halt with a sickening pop. Her body slammed into the wall. Beating the breath out of her lungs.

She dangled there. Gasping for breath. Her arms aching. For a few seconds she hung there helplessly. Her own blood trickling down her forearms. She kicked her feet until they touched a ledge, climbing down the structure to the floor. Sinking to the floor she rubbed her arms. Drying the blood on her skin. Somehow she escaped with only shallow wounds and wrapped some of the excess white silk from her wrap around the cuts. Finally she looked up and surveyed the room…empty except for a few unmanned ships.

Iris wound her way around them silently with the stealth of a ghost. Passing by with not even the heat of her breath to give her position away. She came to the doorway that led to the rest of the compound. She effortlessly hacked the security code within a few moments, and the doors opened to welcome her. Quickly she passed through them, walking into a long and narrow passageway…

She touched the piece in her ear. "I've made it in."

Almost immediately she heard Obi-Wan's voice in her ear. "I heard static, did you run into difficulty getting in?"

She mindlessly looked at her slashed-up arms and ignored his question. "Stand by for my next checkpoint."

Suddenly she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. She dashed into a small alcove, pressing into the wall, holding her breath as she fingered the hilt of the gun on her hip…

---------

In another chamber on the other side of the building, droids sat at their stations taking orders from the slave traders within. Their artificial voices echoed across the middle of the empty room where one man stood.

Beside him was a sorry excuse of a creature. A humanoid, sweating profusely and visibly shaking as he stood next to this man. The figure slowly turned in its direction as if surveying the room, the creature cowered as his gaze passed over him. Even though he could not see the mans eyes through the shadow of his hood, he trembled as if Death were looking over him.

A long moment of silence passed.

Finally, the man said…"The preparations are ready. Take them all."

The man's voice seemed so unnatural. Infact, in all of this creatures servitude to him for these long weeks, he had never heard him speak. The sound of his voice was frightening. Smooth, deep…and menacing like a sharp blade without the slightest effort. He could barely compose himself to respond.

"Y-y-yes, m-my lo-ord!"

The man continued to look at him. And for a moment he was terrified that he was unpleased with him and would strike out to murder him! He stood there agape and shaking as the man stood still, finally tumbling backwards and hurried away. Audibly whimpering.

The man turned in disgust. He looked out over the hangar, through the windows that looked down over the docks where slaves were chained and bent on their knees, with ships prepping to take their precious cargo off the planet.

One droid turned to its master behind him. He made an odd clicking sound. "There seems to be a heat source from the launching shaft…moving steadily through the compound." The droids voice sounded almost confused.

He turned sharply to the droid and made his way to the screen it looked over.

Unmistakably the figure of a living creature showed up hazily over the screen.

The man moved to stand before the screen. Even through the shallow heat-sensitive projection, the figure moved with uncanny grace and swiftness. If the droid had not seen it at that moment, it would have passed unnoticed through their sensors.

His heart began to steadily beat faster. Though he showed no outward signs of it. The figure was obviously a woman…the rise and fall of feminine curves evident through the outline.

"What are your orders, Darth Maul?" The droid asked.

He stood back slowly. His black gloved hand pulled the hood off of his face, revealing the demonic face of a Sith lord. A crown of horns around his forehead framed in jagged midnight and crimson.

His acidic yellow eyes held no emotion. "I will take care of this."

---------

A droid passed by in the hallway and took no note of Iris as it walked by. She let out a thankful breath, trying to keep her composure.

She slid back into the narrow hallway and made her way through it quickly. Crouched low as she hugged the walls, bringing her gun into her hand. She reached the end of it and it split off into three directions. She silently swore, there was nowhere for her to hide as she stood there--lost.

She fingered the earpiece harshly. "Obi-Wan!" She snapped, "I need direction! Where is the cargo bay?"

A few long precious moments passed. She gripped her gun tightly. Ready for anything to rear its ugly head around the corner.

"At the other end. South."

"Thanks!" She took out her other gun, looking at the other two hallways. It was very risky to have to pass them both, very likely being droid guards at the ends. But she had no other choice. She loaded them and ran.

In her peripheral vision she saw them clustered at each door. They saw her immediately. They rose their guns, but never got a chance to fire. She shot bullets into each of them, taking them down in the flash of a second.

They crumpled to the floor. She did not falter in her steps as they sunk at the hand of her bullets. Coming to the door she fingered her hacked code into the keypad, hastily walking through it, into a long narrow hallway. She broke out into a run, hearing a distant alarm sound as the fallen droids were found.

Her heart began to pound in panic as she saw the end of the passageway in sight. Her feet carried her as swiftly as she could manage with two guns in hand. The door at her back slid open, ushering in a fleet of droids coming after her. The doors of an elevator opened up to her as she reached out her hand and tumbled into the automated doors. Bullets rained down on her as she laid flat against the wall of the elevator, the doors catching a fury of shots as they closed.

They locked shut and there was sudden silence as it took her down multiple levels. She let out a trembling breath, laying her hands on her knees to regain her composure. For a moment the fear began to overwhelm her. She shook her head and stood up. Her face reflecting steeled resolve as she numbed her fears and let the adrenaline calm her nerves. She quieted her heartbeat and rose her guns to the door as it chimed to its final destination. They slowly opened.

She put pressure on her triggers. Waiting.

They opened, and revealed no danger.

She sighed and put them into the holster on her belt and quickly trekked down the passageway. The temperature slowly dropped as she went farther underground, to the point where her flesh quivered underneath her thin garments. She slowed her pace, suddenly hearing sound coming from somewhere on her right side. There, was a door that would have gone completely unnoticed had she not been alerted by what was coming from the other side. She leaned into it, listening intently.

After a moment she hear what sounded like crying.

She fingered the latch and opened the creaking door, seemingly unused for a very long time. The room was very large and dark, the energy source being cut off from this location. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as light seemed to be coming from somewhere outside. It wasn't until a few moments passed that she realized the light came from a giant window that overlooked another room. She slowly backed into a wall beside it, looking into the room below.

She nearly gasped out loud, putting her hand over her mouth to quiet her disgust and horror.

Looking out over the giant hangar below were the captured slaves. Dozens of them. Chained like animals on their knees with a fleet of droids with their weapons drawn on them. Along with the slaves traders watching over them and a few ships docked and ready for their cargo.

"Obi-Wan…" She struggled to speak.

His voice filled her ear. "Yes?"

"I've found them and I'm going in."

"How many are there? Don't go without our forces if you are severely outnumbered."

She walked down the room with her hand trailing in the mirror, watching the poor souls trapped by those monsters. "I cant wait for you, there is no time to wait!" she said desperately. "I must go in now or we may lose our chance forever. Come quickly. I'm going in."

"Iris!"

She disconnected her earpiece. Not baring to hear his panicked voice. She ran down the length of the room, winding down until it turned towards the front of the other room. She felt sickness rise within her. The sight of them in chains reminding her of her own captivity. She instinctively wrapped her hand around her neck, as if she couldn't breath, remembering the feel of a metal collar there.

Her hip burned where her barcode still lay imprinted underneath skin. A rush of anger and determination filled her. Her eyes alight with an emerald inferno. She took a gun in each hand and looked into the room that vastly outnumbered her.

She let out a shaking breath.

"_God be with me." _

And stepped forward through the door into the enemies lair.

---------

"She has escaped into the elevator shaft." a droid informed Darth Maul.

He whirled around with a growl and contempt for the worthless machine that stood before him. Going towards the surveillance quadrant. The droid who manned the main computer shuffled out of his way without question as Maul stood before the large projection. He keyed in code to show him her whereabouts. After a moment of processing an image showed up of a figure in a dark room. So dark that the image was sketchy and faltered to focus.

Maul swore under his breath. Raising his hand to give orders of attack. The droids stood at attention, waiting for his word.

Moments passed as they waited. But the order was never given. Instead, The Sith lord lowered his hand, his eyes narrowing viciously. From the shadows the figure emerged without the slightest hesitation or fear. Towards the fleet of armed forces and blood thirsty dregs.

The flood light of the room illuminated the figure. No longer on the screen but in the room the quadrant looked over. Darth Maul moved to the giant window and looked down at the mysterious figure who's identity was now revealed.

His hands clenched on the metal rod jutting from the window, his face a mask of fury, his eyes burning with deep emotions as he looked upon her.

She stepped across that room with power and grace. Her long shining hair grazing her backside and the face of a fallen angel burning with incredible intensity.

The face of a woman he searched endlessly for…

The droids continued to wait for orders as he strode out of the room.

---------

Iris couldn't explain the strange sensation that washed over her as she stepped into the room. A powerful wave surrounded her, almost like water, that made her skin tingle and her senses sharpen. Her guns were drawn as she entered the room, alone, towards the mass of captured innocents and killers.

"You are under arrest by order of the Jedi council!"

Her guns were pointed at either side of her. "You may surrender peacefully without casualties, otherwise you force me to open fire."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Of one woman facing an army of murderers and assassin droids. Finally, one man laughed obscenely. "Kill her!" he yelled.

"You leave me no choice…" she whispered.

The droids changed their targets and faced her. She sighted them and turned rapid fire on the fleet. Droids fell one after another and shot back at her. Their lasers landed all around her. But somehow, she avoided them all, the strange power overcoming her with each progressing heartbeat. She could see them before they came to her, side stepping and whirling to avoid their path. Each of her bullets reaching her target without fault.

As she shot at them she made her way forward to the slave traders. The droids could not match her speed, and the last one fell as she reached the front of the room. Breathing heavily she pointed her guns to the slaves and fired on the chained that held them captive, releasing the groups chained to each other. Her face held fury as she looked upon the slave traders. Most of them cowered in her prescience, surrendering their weapons and kneeling down with their hands held high. She approached the one nearest to her.

He put his face to the ground. "Please! Do not kill me!" He shrieked.

She scowled at him. "You make me sick!" she seethed with pure disgust.

The man looked up at her. "We are but poor people trying to make a living, please! Have mercy!"

She looked into his eyes with contempt. He looked up at her trembling, his face afraid, yet his eyes….his eyes…a reflection…

She barely had time to duck before a hand swiped for her neck, barely missing her as she rolled and faced the assailant behind her.

A mercenary, with blonde dreadlocks and ice blue eyes, and a face twisted in rage and menace circled her with a jagged dagger blade in his hands. He locked his eyes on her. Watching her. Circling her. A slow and cruel smile on his lips.

Iris silently cursed herself. How could she be so caught off guard? She should have expected an assassin. The most wealthy of slave traders hired mercenaries to protect them…

He circled closer to her.

She looked around her from the corner of her eyes. "Why don't you slaughter your precious slave stock who are escaping? Killing me isn't going to pay you nearly enough…"

He sniggered. Raising his blade to her. "My master will pay me the worth of a thousand slaves for your death!"

Iris narrowed her eyes, hiding her confusion. She backed away while still facing him. Her hand carefully moving down her hip.

He launched for her, not giving her a chance to retrieve her guns. She ducked and rolled to the side, coming up on one knee and grabbing the gun from her holster. She managed to shoot three shots at him but none landed their target as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a blade, heaving it towards her neck.

She gasped, no time to move, holding her gun to herself to absorb the impact. The blade lodged into it, the force so strong it knocked it high into the air and out of her grasp.

She fell back onto her hands. The force grinding her wrist with a white hot pain. She jerked up to look at the mercenary, who was fast approaching her with his knife drawn…a sick, almost lecherous grin on his lips.

"I suppose you concede to die like a gentleman…?" She sighed, short for breath.

He looked at her, a moment of confusion crossing his face.

She took her chance and pulled a long dagger out of her boot, the blade nearly a foot long, and jumped for him. He stumbled back as she slashed for his chest, cutting through the fabric of his tunic. She pushed him back with her hand and ducked low, throwing her foot around to knock his legs out from under him. The assassin lost his footing but grabbed a handful of her silk shirt, pulling her down with him.

Iris struggled to free herself from his grasp. He wound his arm tightly around her neck, choking the air from her body. She thrashed, her blade seemingly useless in her hand as she buckled underneath his merciless grip.

"What is your _name_, witch?" he whispered in her ear, his voice taught with strain as he wound his arm tighter around to choke the life out of her.

She couldn't speak, only managing a furious growl.

He brought her closer to him, her face pressed against his, taking the very last breath out of her. "…So I may call it out as I ravage your corpse!"

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the last of her strength. Her body was screaming for air. dizziness overcame her.

_No!_

Red was beginning to haze the edges of her sight. She dropped her blade, her body convulsing and moving on its own in a desperate attempt to survive, her hands clawing at his arm.

_NO!_

The man suddenly gasped, a force of pure energy pulsing from her body and knocking him backwards. He landed sprawling on his back. She scrambled forward grasping her neck, her hand searching for her dagger. She fingered the hilt and pulled it towards her, turning to face the assassin, still on her knees, her hair tumbling over her shoulders and sheathing half of her face.

His face was a mask of fury. "Heathen witch!"

Her mind was still whirling with dizziness as she jumped forward and attacked him with her blade. He could not escape her swiftness, and the edge of her knife cut him deep in his shoulder. The blood spilled onto his tunic, staining it a deep red. He looked up at her, an expression of almost shock on his face.

"Dyante! The Jedi have come! We must escape!" The voice of his master bellowed from close by. "Forget the girl!"

The assassin looked over his wounded shoulder for a moment then back at her.

She stepped backwards, raising her blade_. Let him go… _she thought.

For a moment she thought he would turn and run, forgetting about her. But her mercy cost her. Just as he was about to turn away, he whirled around and ran for her, shrieking as he pushed her down onto her back holding his knife up high.

Iris kicked his weapon out of his hands with a gasp, burying her blade into his chest.

He choked up blood, his face contorting in pain as he held up his other hand, something twinkling near his wrist catching her eyes…just as he brought it down and struck her hard in her lower chest, her rib cage.

She cried out, a sudden white hot pain hitting her fiercely .

He groaned as he rolled off of her, barely making it to his feet to hobble off towards his master. Leaving only a trail of blood to trace him into the distance.

Iris managed to crawl to her knees. Watching the slaves amass towards the launching corridor as the Jedi forces infiltrated the hangar. A weak smile came to her. _Thank God…_ _thank God they are safe…_

She felt tears of joy trail down her face. Her relief overwhelming her.

She got up on one knee…an excruciating pain shooting up her side.

Her hand traveled to her chest, finding it hard to breathe. As if her muscles were constricting so tightly they would rip apart.

"_Iris!"_

Her senses were dulling, feeling cold. Again she tried to stand, somehow making it to her feet…weakness buckled her knees. She felt sick. She barely caught herself from falling backwards, suddenly feeling faint. The world began to blur…swirling into darkness.

"_IRIS!" _


	5. Peices

**Chapter Five**

_Pieces _

Obi-Wan entered the underground hangar, seeing a swarm of free slaves come towards the Jedi, tears of joy dripping down their faces. Falling to their knees in thanks. He searched them for Iris…but could not see her.

"Thank the gods you have come!" one slave woman sobbed, falling to her knees before Obi-Wan. "praise our bronze-haired savior!"

He kneeled down putting a stern hand on her shoulder. "Where is she?"

But the woman continued to weep, oblivious to his voice.

The slaves we being sought to by his companions. Releasing the few who were still bound in chains and seeing to the wounded and malnourished. The slave traders, lined up and bound like the slaves they sold, were being detained by a galactic police squadron.

_Where is Iris? _

Obi-Wan made his way past the large group of people, checking to make sure they were all properly cared for before he made his way into the chaotic room, searching for her among the debris and turmoil. Droid carcasses littered the room, along with unmanned ships who's crews were now being locked up for their crimes, and an unnerving quiet that seemed so out of place from the battle that went on earlier.

"Iris?" He called out.

_Why could he not feel her energy? _A cold shiver went down his spine with the sick realization. So constant had her powerful aura been around him. Now suddenly snuffed out like a candle flame in the wind.

"Iris!" He called out again, now frantic as he began to walk more briskly towards the other end of the hangar.

It was then he heard a small cough, almost a sigh, that made him turn to his side, where he saw a cargo ship, and behind it the frail figure of a woman.

He sighed in tremendous relief, rushing to her side.

She turned to face him, her long hair falling over her shoulders as she did so, a distant look on her face.

Obi-Wan halted in his steps. The feeling of bitter cold freezing inside of him.

She looked down. Wisps of her wavy hair falling across her delicate face, trembling lips opening in shock, but mute to her words. She lifted her hand from her ribs, dark and dripping to Obi-Wan's horror…blood.

Her jarring hand rose to her pale face, looking into the trails of blood that now fell to the floor where a pool was forming. Running down her leg. A tremor of shock wrought through her and she stumbled, falling back onto the wall before her, grasping for it to with rigid fingers. They streaked a trail of gruesome blood as she faltered and fell to the floor. Convulsing she struggled onto her elbows, her hand cupped over her wound, soaked in crimson. Her breaths rattled in her chest, now shivering violently…

"_NO_!"

Obi-Wan frantically raced towards her. Falling to his knees and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Iris, please! Look at me!"

She shuddered, trembling as she lifted her head. Her eyes were glazed over, her tunic wrap falling over one shoulder, ripped and bloody from the wound in her abdomen.

Without hesitation Obi-Wan pulled her shift off and threw it to his side, exposing the horrendous wound. His mouth suddenly went dry, his very senses colliding with chaos. A deep narrow cut was sliced below her breast, blood pumping from it with each heartbeat. Her breaths were shallow and filled with liquid as if she were grasping for air from underwater. Faint whimpers came from her. Tears streaming down her face, contorting in agony. "Obi-Wan!" she choked, doubling over with her hand clutched against her side.

How many years of missions had he witnessed injury and death…yet here, seeing her like this, was more than he could bear.

Obi-Wan gripped her tightly. His heart racing with terror, he clutched her shoulders and lifted her frail body into his arms. She dangled weakly in his hold as he stood and carried her away, running as swiftly as he could manage. Several Jedi's approached him as he ran for his speeder, quickly their faces dropped into shock as they saw the blood of her soaking through her ivory ribbons, and Obi-Wan's robes.

One of them caught her face into his hand, stroking back her hair to reveal her deathly pale face. His own face a mask of shock as he looked back up to Obi-Wan.

He shouldered his way through them all. "Call the temple medics! We must not let her die!"

He stood into the lift that led to the roof of the compound, air whooshing past his ears as it lifted them up. Stealing a look down at her, he held her closer. "Don't you die on me!"

The doors opened, revealing the cold and darkness of the night. He ran onto the rooftop, the wind battering against him as he made his way to the speeder. Situating himself he managed to pull her body in front of his and facing him. He wound her arms around his waist and clasped her hands tightly behind his back. 'You must hold on," he ordered sternly. "Don't let go!" His last words spilled out, sounding like a plea.

She weakly managed a nod. Her eyes tightly closed.

They took off into the night. Rising far above the city and racing towards the temple. Her arms wound forcefully around him, pressing into him with all her strength.

Obi-Wan shook his head, desperate to hold onto the last bit of calm resolve within him. He twisted his wrists, urging the machine to the limits of its speed, the city blurring around him. Iris groaned, clutching onto the fabric of his robes. He looked down at her through the hair whipping around his face. "Hold on, we're nearly there!"

She pressed her face into his chest. His robes hot underneath her quick breaths. "O-Obi-…Wan…"

Her grip began to loosen around him, her head tilting back into the sky.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed, winding one arm around her to pull her back to him. "Stay with me Iris!"

Her weight was heavy against him. The very last of her strength gone.

"Iris! Look at me!" He lifted up her face to him, her eyes looking on into the distance, half closed. Her skin ivory pale. "Iris…please!"

Her eyes briefly focused, looking into his eyes. Obi-Wan was half mad with panic, somehow thinking he saw a smile cross her beautiful lips. Her hand lightly touched his robe. "Don't worry about me…" she whispered, barely any sound in her voice.

Her fingertips brushed down his arm, her eyes rolling back and going limp in his arms.

"No!" He shook her, but there was no response.

The spires of the Jedi Temple came into view as his speeder began to land. Several small figures surrounded the landing sight far below him. The speeder hovered above it, its power cells reversing and bringing them down to the ground now. Both of his hands took her shoulders, holding his weight onto the speeder with his lower body. "Iris!" he shook her again, and still no response. He held her face, smoothing back the hair on her forehead.

He searched deep within himself, for the light of the Force that was embodied within her.

…He could feel nothing.

The speeder touched the ground. He heaved her body into his arms, carrying her off and hurrying towards the Temple. The figures of several medics greeted him, taking her from his arms. He watched them, watched her frail figure cold and unresponsive to their touch as they rushed her to their quarters, disappearing.

He stood there frozen. His resolve had snapped. He looked at his hands, shaking violently as he saw the blood on them, the blood that also soaked his robes. He balled them into fists, his eyes squeezing shut as he fell to his knees. He wound his arms around his head. Panic and fear consumed him.

_NOOO! _

* * *

The ruins of droid bodies littered the floor, unmanned ships and the lack of human bodies were a shadow of the chaos that had taken place earlier. Eerie silence replaced screams and violence. All were gone…all, except for one…

Darth Maul surveyed his surroundings. Taking in the chaos. Surely the slave traders were locked away and their slave stock freed, therefore worthless…but this mattered to him little…now.

He had indeed been the one who orchestrated the capture of dozens, taking away their freedom for his gain and purpose as it served him. This collapse of his working should have infuriated him to his core…but he felt no loss as he looked upon the devastation before him.

No…

For it had unlocked something much more precious…

The Sith Lord strode through the hangar for some time. His mind lost in thoughts. Thoughts locked in the past… Until he came across something odd from the corner of his eye. He approached it and kneeled down. He rubbed the soft fabric through his gloved hand, black silk with ivory trim…

He took it in both of his hands. Stained an even more unnaturally deep shade from…

His yellow eyes narrowed.

_Blood_.

He gazed into it and brought it closer to his hooded face. The smell of it consumed him. Dark and sweet…completely enticing. The Force was strong in her blood. The prescience of it called out to him. He closed his eyes briefly and let it overtake him.

The intensity of it nearly overwhelmed him. He was flooded with _her_… her feelings, her memories, her body, her power…her everything.

The tie of her blood wound around him, it's link to the force connecting him to her. Connecting him to her essence.

His mind's eye was flooded with images, sounds, smells, feelings…all extracted from her very soul.

Darth Maul struggled to break himself away from it. Coming back to his own sharpened senses. And still, the perfume of her body lingered in his senses as if she were standing there beside him.

He stood. Still clutching the silk in his gloved hands. His breaths rose and fell in his chest rapidly. The connection was stronger then any he had ever felt before. The Force in her blood so pure it contained every remnant of her within it. Bonding him to her in a way only a Sith Lord could posses from her blood…

A slow, rare smile came to his mouth. He folded the tunic in his arms and strode out of the complex to his ship.

* * *

"_Mama look at how high I can go!"_

She squealed in delight as she rose high into the sky, the sun beating down on her from a cloudless blue sky. Swinging back and forth on a swing entwined in the old oak tree in front of her families house. She laughed happily, her feet touching the sun as she swung higher and higher.

"_Look at me I can fly!" _

She listened for her mothers voice.

"_Mama where are you?" _

She skidded her feet into the sand below her feet and jumped from the swing. Patting the dirt from her dress she looked around, but there was no one in sight. She circled around the tree, and still there was no one.

A sudden cold wind whipped around her. She locked her arms around herself, shivering, her hair whirling around her face.

"_Where is everyone?"_

She turned to look in all directions, but she found herself alone. The blue sky began to turn gray, the wind blowing stronger, droplets of rain hitting her skin.

She started to feel afraid. Backing away to the tree she sat underneath its branches. Huddling her arms around her legs. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"_Please come back!"_

Her tears were blurring her vision, but from the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure standing in the distance. She wiped away the tears to get a better look. It slowly seemed to be walking towards her. She backed farther into the tree trunk, her fear rising.

"_Go away!"_

It came so close she could see it was a man in black robes. She couldn't control her sobbing as he approached. She felt frozen as he came upon her, so afraid she couldn't move. Her voice was a terrified whimper as he kneeled before her.

"_Leave me alone…"_

His demonic face looked her over. She was captured in his gaze, the tears pouring from her eyes uncontrollably. Her skin crawled, being so close to him.

She watched him reach for her. His hand coming so close she could feel the heat. A scream welled up from deep within her, shattering the image.

"_Don't touch me!"_

Iris stumbled into an infinite darkness. Her memories of Earth abandoned, coming back into her reality of now. Thrust into this alien world.

She huddled there, naked, grasping for air. There was nothing to see, she was completely surrounded in darkness. She desperately tried to suppress the feeling of fear.

…And yet, there he was. Once again standing before her. The phantom figure of her nightmares.

She clutched her head and muffled a scream, her mind was racing, all of her memories spilling forth. Everything she could remember since birth. Her entire life up to this very moment. All of her feelings of agony and suffering, All of her happiness. …Her every secret. And somehow, impossibly, it was as if he were there. Witnessing her whole life. He stood there, his arms crossed, watching her fervently as she writhed, everything spilling forth from her uncontrollably as she was frantic to hold it back from him.

She dropped to her knees. Her head ached so badly it felt like it might split from her own thoughts.

"_Stop!" _She pleaded desperately. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

And suddenly, it did.

She was left there, quivering and gasping, her body drained of its very last strength.

He was there, standing before her.

She looked up to him. Her naked body nearly meaningless compared to the rampant panic she felt within. Completely exposed to him. Everything. All of her precious hidden memories, all of her secrets. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. Filled with tears.

He slowly bent on one knee. Looking her directly in the eyes. It was impossible not to feel afraid looking into those eyes, burning like golden pits of fire. So consumed with power and deadly grace.

She couldn't rip her gaze away. Her voice barely audible. _"…Why?"_

He shook his head, a poisonous smile crossing his lips.

A sudden tremor of horror swept through her. _The smile of a man who had all the answers he was looking for. _

A deep, quiet laugh escaped him. His eyes burning even more, his presence now more menacing then ever.

Iris felt herself tremble. His gloved hand reached out, the back of his index finger brushing her cheek softly.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. The smell of blood returning as she plunged back into darkness.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. She gasped as if she had been submerged underwater. Her lungs burning, her heart racing. She shot straight up, still gasping, terrified. She thrashed, ripping sensors off her body, machines chiming wildly as her heart pounded in her chest like it would explode.

She was hyperventilating. How did she get here? What happened? She racked her brain for the answers, but her mind was foggy. She couldn't remember.

Medics entered the room she was confined in. Machines all around her were sounding alarms. She covered her ears, the sound was maddening.

"She's going into shock!" One of the medics yelled.

They surrounded her. Several of them placed their hands on her in effort to calm her down.

"No!" She screamed, ripping her arms away from them. "Don't touch me!"

Her chest was constricting, making it difficult to breathe. Her eyesight was failing her, the room spinning. She gulped in air so hard it hurt, and still it felt like she was suffocating.

"Hold her down!"

Their hands pressed against her. She felt an intense burning below her left breast, making her groan in agony. The pain shot from it into her chest cavity and down into her abdomen, excruciatingly painful. She was pushed back into the bed she was laying in, taking the force of two men to hold her down. She thrashed in their grip, her sight becoming darker, morphing them into black hooded figures.

Her emerald eyes went completely wild. "Stay away from me!"

"She must be sedated!" One of the medics ordered.

There was a painful prick in her hand.

She pushed them away forcefully, gritting her teeth as liquid fire pulsed through her veins. She groaned in agony. Suddenly it felt like she didn't have the strength to even take in one breath. Her hand clenched her chest, her eyes welling up with tears. The sharp pain that came from her chest, her abdomen, was so intense she cried out, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"We must extract the poison or we will lose her!" she vaguely heard, the voices drifting farther and farther away, seeming so distant…

Next, there was suddenly nothing. Dreamless, dark sleep. Which she gladly accepted.

* * *

"The operation was successful."

Obi-Wan nodded to the medic. He stood outside the infirmary wing. Iris had been in intensive care for two days now. "How is she doing?" He asked.

The medic laced his hands together. "Well, for her condition. The knife she was stabbed with was laced with a poison that contaminated her lung tissue when it was punctured. We were able to repair the damages, but she still may have trouble breathing for some time. As for her blood loss, she has returned to normal levels and is off the transfusion." The medic sidestepped to let Obi-Wan through, a hint of a small smile as he nodded to him. "But be gentle, she is still quite weak."

Obi-Wan sent his regards, then walked through the double doors into the infirmary. It didn't take long to spot her, for she was the only one resting in one of the bed provided there. He approached her quietly, as she was still sleeping peacefully.

At her bedside was Qui-Gon, watching her. Obi-Wan took the seat next to him.

"She is doing remarkably well." He commented.

"I had heard…" Obi-Wan looked back at her for a long moment, "she almost didn't make it.:"

Qui-Gon nodded silently. After a few moments he sighed and stood suddenly, looking strangely guarded. His usual demeanor one of openness. "The council has requested to speak with me, we shall speak later old friend." And with that he was gone. Leaving the two of them alone.

Obi-Wan was quiet for a very long time. He watched her in silence. Watching her breaths rise and fall rhythmically. He couldn't help thinking of the intense nightmare that took place a few days ago. It took much effort to suppress his mind. Not to remember her covered in blood. An insuppressible shudder ran down his spine. She was so close to death as he held her in his arms…

"It is very hard to sleep with you staring at me like that…"

Iris's eyes fluttered open tenderly.

Obi-Wan felt his breath escape him. "Iris!"

As soon as she opened her eyes he felt a pulse of energy strike him, like a wave from the ocean that sank deep into his body, vibrating warmly within, tingling his fingers and charging every cell inside of his body. The power of the Force within her.

She smiled at him weakly.

Obi-Wan shook himself. It was as if he had forgotten what a sunrise was like. He had not felt her energy for days, now that he could feel it once again it seemed incredible. _Had it always been so strong? _He wondered dimly. Had it felt like this when he met her? It had always been immense…but now…it was simply stunning.

"You look troubled, Obi-Wan…" She said gently, her voice soft and quiet.

He dismissed his thoughts. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Mmm…tired…" she said with a slight smile.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but return a smile to her. She looked worn, but somehow glowing. Her eyes were half open, her long dark lashes shading her eyes. Her skin had regained its color.

He sighed deeply, unable to compare the sight to his memories of that night. "Iris…I am so sorry." he said, his voice thick with remorse. "This never should have happened. If I had only gotten there sooner…I could have stopped this. I should have been there with you. I knew it was much too dangerous to send you there alone--"

She rose her hand to silence him. "Obi-Wan." she said soothingly.

Without thinking he rose from his seat and took her hand in both of his. "Forgive me."

She blinked, as if focusing on him being so close to her. "There is nothing to forgive," she said matter-of-factly. "You saved my life, Obi-Wan." She squeezed his hand, though it was soft from her lack of strength. "Don't you see?" she whispered. "It is because of you I am here. If you did not find me…" she trailed off, her eyes glassy with a sudden rush of emotion.

He felt his heart clench as he saw the look in her eyes.

Her hand instinctively touched the wound in her abdomen. Her other hand stroked his fingertips, rising and touching his cheek ." I owe you my life, Obi-Wan."

He smiled, feeling the warmth of her skin against him. He cupped her hand in his own, allowing that small moment before he laced his fingers in hers, and placed her hand back on her stomach. "Rest now." He said tenderly.

And stayed, watching her drift into sleep before he left.

* * *

No creature dared come close to the black shrouded Sith as he entered the bar. A popular place for the dregs of society to gather. A place he found quite pathetic and disgusting. But a place he knew where to find whom he was looking for.

There were all manners of the rejected here. Bounty hunters, prostitutes, assassins, slave traders… all who professed the trade of crime, and more. There were certainly frightful things here, creatures who had shed the blood of dozens…and still none dared to approach him. He was like a cloud of poison. No one dared to even brush against him. All staying their distance, eyeing him with every step he took.

This meant nothing to him. It was the way he preferred it. Their filth and weakness was revolting. They best served him by staying out of his way.\

He sat at a table in a dark corner of the room, surveying the people around him silently.

Hid bid his time there, waiting in the darkness.

It didn't take long for the one he searched for to show up. Boisterous and obnoxious as he was, he could sense him the moment he walked through the doors. His loud bellowing laugh echoed through the tavern, turning heads at every direction he walked. He sat himself at the bar, two slave girls at his side. He wound his arms around them both. "A drink over here! Now!" He ordered. The bartender was quick to give him what he wanted, keen to avoid trouble with this well-known criminal.

Darth Maul stood, folding his arms into his cloak as he walked towards this man. He pulled one of the girls close to him, whispering things in her ear as she writhed in his grasp, a petrified look on her face. He shook her, bringing her even more close, his voice dropping to a threatening tone, his charm vanishing in an instant. "You see here, I _own _you! You don't have the freedom to deny me what I want!" He seethed in her ear. She whimpered, biting her lip as his words cut her.

Darth Maul approached him, his dark shadow looming over him now.

The man turned angrily towards him. "What the hell do you want--" His eyes suddenly widened, all color draining from his face as he looked upon the Sith.

"It's--It's _you_!" He managed to choke out, looking as if he had just seen Death itself.

Darth Maul stood there, regarding him with an unwavering gaze. "Fhremus."

The sound of the dark figures voice was dark and smooth like velvet with a deadly softness. He seemed to visibly shake at the sound of it. He quickly shooed away his concubines, offering a seat for the dark lord.

He took the seat beside him. Fhremus shuttered. His tall muscular build towered over him. His hands laced together in his lap. Such an innocent stance, but the Sith conveyed only deadly grace in every move he made. He fought the desperate urge to move farther away from him.

"So…what brings you here?' Fhremus said, fighting to steady his voice.

Darth Maul regarded him with burning yellow eyes. "I have something you want."

Fhremus eyed the Sith suspiciously. "Yes…?"

Darth Maul leaned in closer to the man. His hand touched his chest, where he kept Iris's torn silk wrap folded underneath his robes. "The only one who ever managed to escape from you."

A few moments passed. Fhremus's eyes slowly narrowed, his face twisting in disbelief and anger. "Impossible…" he muttered.

The Sith Lord leaned back in his chair. "You may fool others with your intentions, but I know why you kidnap the innocents. Relentlessly you search, to capture the one who escaped."

Fhremus looked upon him, startled by his words.

Darth Maul suddenly smiled slightly, his voice dropping to a threatening tone. "_I see right through you." _he whispered.

Fhremus looked away, his hands balling into furious knuckles. "I'll do anything to have her!" he spit. Revenge was burning like an inferno in his eyes. "_Anything_."

"Do as I instruct, and you shall have her."

Fhremus nodded vigorously. "I will reward you handsomely, you can have any concubine you desire--dozens of them!"

Darth Maul raised his hand to silence him. "There is only one thing I want."

Fhremus's eyes widened. "Anything you desire!"

Darth Maul's hands balled into fists behind his robes. His eyes intense and glowing. "Once you are done inflicting your revenge you will give her to me. As it should have been three years ago…"

"_She will be mine!" _


	6. Passion And Redemption

**Chapter Six**

_Passion and Redemption_

_-- -- --_

The wind gently stroked Iris's skin as she stood on the balcony , overseeing the evening sun tuck behind the cityscape of Courasant. The sky morphed from a brilliant blue to hues of purple and pink scattered on the horizon.

Iris sighed, leaning on the railing. She was lost in the beauty of the sky. The wind swirled around her, tousling her hair and her robes. There was still an ache in her chest from the poisoned knife, but it had subsided for now. The dull pain had been getting better with every day, thanks to the medics at the Jedi Temple.

She smiled as the wind caressed her face, blowing down the robes that she left lazily undone. The fabric waved in the wind, exposing the bandages wrapped around her torso that contained a special ointment that eased the pain. She leaned down on her elbows, a distant and happy look on her face as she watched the beauty unfold before her. The robe slipped off her shoulders and hung around her waist. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment. Thinking of days long past…warm summer days on a white sand beach, enjoying the waves of cold salty water. There was faint memories of …her mother, her father, other faces that were so familiar and cherished, the faces of people who meant everything to her…

"Miss? Oh Miss?"

She opened her eyes and turned to the voice calling for her.

The smiling face of a creature with silver skin and slender body greeted her. "It is time to change your bandages." She informed.

Iris nodded and headed inside, to the infirmary where she had been staying for the week since the raid on the slave traders. She sat on the edge of the bed, and the nurse carefully unwound her bandages. It stung as she lifted the fabric up from her wound, but compared to the first time which nearly made her scream in agony, this slight pain was warmly welcomed.

The nurse was very careful not to add to the pain of this routine, and Iris very much appreciated this alien woman, who had been constant in her life for the past week to take care of her. She had unraveled the final strip of fabric, leaving Iris completely exposed from the waist up, but as she had learned, her nurse came from a world of A-sexual beings who had no concept of sexuality, therefore she was completely unmoved by Iris's nakedness.

* * *

Outside the Infirmary, Obi-Wan was preparing to visit Iris. In the past week he had hardly seen her, and he was eager to see how she was recovering. With apprehensive sigh, he passed a hand through his spiky hair, looking at his reflection in the window briefly before he knocked on the door and entering…

* * *

The twilight of the coming evening cast a warm orange glow in the room, the setting sun twinkling in the doorway to the balcony. It was bright enough that for a few moments Obi-Wan had to adjust to the intense glow before he could see into the room.

"Ah, master Obi-Wan! You've come at the perfect time. Perhaps you could help me prepare the dressings?"

Before the words even came out of the nurse's mouth, Obi-Wan felt an intense heat on the surface of his skin. The sight of her was breathtaking. She was looking back at him now, a very shy, blushing look on her face, but with the slightest touch of humor for the situation they suddenly found themselves in.

She was turned towards him with her hands covering her most intimate parts, the slope of her breasts prominent underneath her hands. Her back completely exposed from her shoulders down to her hips.

"Obi-Wan, please!" The nurse asked, now sounding slightly exasperated.

"Excuse me," He quickly made his way to the nurse. She held out a crystal jar to him, the look on her face expressing that declining her orders were not an option. Obi-Wan hesitated, baffled by the situation he somehow found himself in.

_At the mercy of an alien who doesn't understand the concept of sexual tension_, he thought exasperatedly.

She looked at him with a demanding and impatient look, waiting for him to take the jar from her hand.

With a garbled sigh he took it form her hands. Her expression instantly turned warm and polite, offering him over to the bed where he sat down. By now Iris had covered herself up with the white linen sheet from the bed, relieving some of the intense pressure in the room between them. Both painfully aware it was something they…and _they alone_ could only perceive.

The nurse handed him a neatly wound spindle of gauze, so finely weaved it felt glossy to the touch., while the nurse preoccupied herself with preparing Iris's antibiotics.

The quilts shuttered at his side, a boisterous laugh escaping Iris. Shaking with her effort to keep it inside. Obi-Wan whipped to his side to look at her. His eyes wide, a bewildered look on his face. This seemed only to humor her more, her cheeks bright pink with the strain of keep her laughter at bay. Obi-Wan shook himself. Perplexed.

A purely comical look overtook her face. "Obi-Wan, you look so…" she stopped, and started again, only to be taken over by the threat of more laughter.

His eyebrows furrowed together, giving him the look of slight annoyance. "What is so funny?"

She smiled at him. It was impossible not to be overtaken by the genuine warmth that escaped her when she looked at him like that…the corner of his mouth turned, a slight smile coming to his lips he tried to conceal. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing…" she looked up at him crookedly, "you Jedi are just so…" she seemed to be searching for the right word.

Obi-Wan waited. His eyes probing her for answers.

A short laugh escaped her, "…so," she reached out to lightly push him by the shoulder, "so…_serious_."

He seemed to have no reaction to her revelation.

She looked around the room sarcastically. Her eyes floating back to him with one eyebrow raised. "you need to lighten up. Maybe the Jedi should teach to see the humor in life?"

A small smile crept to Obi-Wan's mouth.

"Laughter is the best medicine for awkward situations…" Iris offered him matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and looked down to his hands, chuckling. "And you, Iris, are so very strange…"

"I prefer 'unique' " She stated as he looked back up at her, a softer expression on her face now. "It's good to hear you laugh." she said.

Obi-Wan moved to speak, but not before the nurse interrupted. "Please," she said curtly, "The salve must be applied to her wound."

He took the crystal jar in his hand, unwinding the lid, revealing a sickly sweet smell mixed with the tartness of it's healing agents. The scent made his head spin.

"Apply it generously," she added, measuring the doses of her medicine as she spoke.

The mood in the room immediately shifted. There was a sudden tension in the air as Iris moved to reveal the wound in such a way that still kept her covered…with less success then she hoped for. She made due with the blanket twisted at an odd angle and her right arm making up for the rest. Keenly avoiding Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan felt a sudden lump in his throat. A feverish heat captured his chest, knotting tighter and tighter. He measured his breath in even strokes to compose himself. But it was a lost cause before it even began. He gently scooped the translucent gel, the eyes he held firmly in the opposite direction forced to look at her now, and the breath he commanded with such discipline for so many years unexpectedly whisked away from him, leaving him breathless as he looked upon her.

There was an unexplainable mysticism that radiated from her, her beauty so marvelous; captivated by her gleaming ivory skin, those brilliant emerald eyes, waves of auburn fire that cascaded down her back. Perfect flesh that even thick Jedi robes did little to conceal. It seemed to Obi-Wan that such gorgeous attributes could only be seen in the afterlife…

All set before him in the most ridiculous and uncomforting way possible.

_This is madness… _Obi-Wan thought wearily, losing count of how many times this had crossed his mind since she had appeared.

She visibly tensed as he drew closer, her face scrunching uncomfortably as he moved to apply the salve. For a slight moment he hesitated, the sudden weight of realizing he would touch her soft skin crossed his mind. He swallowed hard, fighting to stay withdrawn from the situation like his training had rigidly guided him for years.

He gently applied the cooling liniment to her wound. She sucked in a swift breath, her hands clutching the bedding at her side. She didn't liked this, the pain was something she was never quite able to get used to. Obi-Wan was soothing, applying it to the veins surrounding the area, infected with the poison from the wound, winding their way up her torso from the knifes jab in her skin. Like faint, whisper thin spider webs weaving from the wound. That would surely take weeks, if not months, to fully disappear.

Obi-Wan swallowed again, a lump constricting in his throat. Her skin, even the infected areas, was soft and cool to the touch.

"_Everything_!" the nurse reminded him.

But her voice was distant in his mind. His palm trailed across her back, feeling the rise of her spine, the delicate curve of her shoulder…he looked away, feeling blush rising in his face, the heat scolding his chest within. It was impossible to distance himself, even with all his time of training and dedication, this was the one mission he could not keep himself away from. His emotions invaded him with each beat of his heart, his careful shroud of detachment was shattering. Since he had met her that fateful night he had constructed a wall within himself to keep his distance from her, carefully extracting his emotions and desires out of his mind and body…

There was a new heat rising from his body, one he could suppress no longer. The temptation of her flesh, the perfume of her hair…his hand was trembling now as he ran it over her back. Iris shyly rose her eyes to meet his, blush rampant in her cheeks as she did so. They locked eyes, unable to look away from each other…

No. it was not just the temptation of her beauty. Obi-Wan could no longer suppress his feelings, they washed over him, overwhelming him with their intensity.

It was her laugh, the sweet expression whenever she smiled, the indescribable courage she possessed, her purity coupled with the sensuality she effortlessly evoked, the Force that tied them together…

Obi-Wan felt himself losing control.

They were locked in each others gaze. Iris tried to read the clouded expression on his face, reaching her fingertips down to touch his hand lightly. His expression worried her, looking so…she tried to manage the right word to describe it. …._Conflicted_.

He broke his gaze from her to look at her hand, his fingers wrapping around hers, stroking them gently. He looked back up to her again, his eyes so full of emotion, she leaned back, stunned.

He leaned closer, his hand still on her back, drawing her closer. His voice was husky, unsteady. "Iris…"

_These feelings I've never felt before… _His mind was rampant. _The way you make me feel…_

"Oh, my! Its time for your medicine dear! We best get you dressed and go to the apothecary before we're late!" The nurse bustled over, heaving her from the bed to tie her gown on. Iris could hardly keep the bedspread entangled around herself for cover before the nurse whirled her around, dressing the gown over her shoulders and tying it in the front. With a gasp she had her whirled around again, hobbling towards the door . The nurse paused long enough to pat Obi-Wan on the shoulder in thanks before hurrying off, Iris stealing a look behind her to look at him before they disappeared out the door.

Silence washed over the room.

Obi-Wan felt himself choking on his emotions. He felt a strange sense of anger and defeat, shame for the unbridled passion he could not control. His hands balled into fists at his sides. A deep sigh escaped him, echoing throughout the empty room. He had been lying to himself. Hiding his true emotions, and now that they had broken free from the prison he had constructed to destroy them, it was utterly maddening to make sense of them. Emotions that he was forbidden to feel…

He shook his head. This invisible sense of yearning, of incomplete existence, was more unnerving then anything he had felt before. Forbidden, impossible, blasphemy…

_But it was real._

He was left with no choice. No course of action. No way to know what would possibly happen to him now. Banished for his lust; Or condemned to suffer with his hidden feelings.

Another sigh escaped him, the tension washing out of his body as he looked out the balcony to the rising sun, a fleeting thought crossing his mind.

_What was it called? _He thought whimsically, searching his memory. _Ah,…_

_Love…_

_

* * *

_

Fhremus was in an uncommonly good mood to not beat his concubine for refusing to give up her body to him tonight. All considering, this was a minor annoyance compared to the immense gratification he would soon be experiencing. What would he do first, he wondered? Maybe sever her fingers one by one, each for the whores he had bought in the past that resembled her and extracted his fantasy revenge on. No, perhaps he would rape her first, like he had imagined so many times with sick satisfaction. Or beat her until she bled and begged for mercy?

The options were all so tantalizing. So satisfying. It was _so _difficult to decide…

"You are a true monster." Darth Maul stood with his arms folded across the room. The breaking twilight was filtering through the space, touching the frayed ends of his black robes.

Fhremus laughed, sounding on the edge of mania. "Surely you must know the pleasure of pain, assassin!" He mused, seeming quite pleased with his humor. His ecstasy bringing down his guard enough to subside his fear for the Sith. For now.

Darth Maul's eyes glinted in his direction. "We are not alike…you and I." He said. His voice was low, even, and held no trace of menace. Yet the ominous sovereignty behind his velvet words brought a cold sweat to Fhremus's neck. Sobering his mood.

"When will it be ready?" He asked his unlikely ally, greed seeping from his words.

"Tonight. The Jedi will fall into the trap all too easily."

Fhremus practically salivated at the thought. "_Excellent_!"

Darth Maul pushed away from the wall, his gaze gliding to the window. His eyes searching, looking strangely distant for a moment. His voice was muted, unheard by Fhremus. _" Soon you will be mine…"_

* * *

His words seemed to carry on the wind, reaching the farthest planes to Iris's balcony where she stood observing the sky. She shuddered violently, suddenly feeing fire sweep down her spine. It took her breath away, crushing her with a sense of impending danger. She looked around, confused, trying to shake away the feeling. "Stop being so paranoid," she muttered to herself, turning away to walk back inside.

Finally she had been allowed to sleep in her own bed tonight, the medics giving her a clean bill of health, no longer needing to be monitored in the infirmary. She still felt the effects of the poison in her lungs, but it had subsided enough to not put her in critical danger unless she overexerted herself. They had given her a grim warning, for if she pushed herself too far, the poison would constrict in her lungs, practically suffocating her from the inside.

Iris rolled her eyes. She wanted nothing more then to forget the fragility of her body this past week. Being bed ridden--hooked up to a ventilator for the first few days--was more then she could bare! And now finally being free she was still confined to do nothing. Almost worst then being imprisoned. Given freedom she could hardly use. Her fingers twitched in irritation.

In the middle of her annoyed musings there was a rapture on her door, the hinges swinging open to reveal a face she was no expecting. It caught her by surprise.

"Qui-Gon?".

"Excuse my intrusion," he said politely, "Would you please join me in a meeting with the council?"

"Oh," she clamored around, putting on a translucent robe to cover herself, feeling ridiculous standing around in nothing but her bandages in front of the master. "Of course."

Qui-Gon extended his arm to her as they walked out of the room. "You look well." he stated warmly, looking over her.

"Thank you." She smiled, tying the sarong around her waist as they walked.

He looked at her approvingly, the robe she wore was very simple, yet the translucent white fabric sparkled in the light subtly. Very beautiful on her. "You look more like a Jedi with every day you spend here." He said fondly.

Iris thought she detected a hint of tease in his voice, but the way he spoke to her made her frown, wondering if he was implying something deeper with his words… "How have you been, master Qui-Gon?" she asked.

"Well. Though worried for you." he admitted. "We all have been."

_All? _her mind buzzed. She felt embarrassment color her cheeks. "Oh…well, I am perfectly fine, as you can see. There is nothing to worry about."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Forgive us. There are few things in this world that take us by surprise anymore."

She stole a sideways glance at him, again puzzled by the undertones in his voice.

He seemed to be reading her thoughts, meeting her eyes as she looked at him.

_Damn Jedi, _she cursed herself. _Stop reading my mind! _She had forgotten their uncanny ability to pick up the subtleties in her brain pattern.

"You are a mystery to us," he said forwardly, still looking at her, his eyes intense. "Your amazing gift for…survival… is impressive"

They had stopped walking. Iris could feel the edge of panic begin to race through her heart.

"If ever you would like to talk. We are here to listen. You are welcome here, Iris. Here; you are safe." He whispered gently.

Her heart was pounding. Why did she feel like he was on to her? Like _he knew_? How could that be possible? How could he possibly…She steeled herself and looked at him calmly, almost coldly. Shoving her panic aside. "Thank you, but there really is nothing to talk about."

They walked the rest of their passage in silence.

But her mind was racing. She couldn't help herself. What was he implying to her? Certainly he couldn't know about…._or could he_? She bit her lower lip in concentration. Deliberating. How could they have found out? Surely there was nothing she had done to expose her secret…

A cold sweat broke on the back of her neck. A sudden thought sinking in.

_Maybe it wasn't what she was saying, but what she _wasn't _saying. Maybe she was trying too hard it was becoming obvious she had something to hide. Maybe…_

Her eyebrows furrowed together, her thoughts leading her to new suspicions. Her chest was fluttering. Afraid.

_Or maybe its not that at all._

She felt nauseous, thinking back to that night. When Dyante had almost strangled her…the incredible force that exploded from her, saving her life…

She had been so caught up in recovering from the poison, the stab wound in her abdomen, that her thoughts hadn't even crossed that moment. Now that she had remembered it…

Her balance faulted, her head spinning, her mouth going dry._ What had happened? _She was swarmed with sickness and confusion…and fear.

They approached the council chambers and without saying another word Iris entered the room, staring blankly out in front of her, not bothering to look anyone in eye for fear they would see her sheer panic. Taking a seat in one of the rounded chairs. Her robes glistened over the fabric while winding her arms around her waist, desperately fighting the urge to vomit.

She felt like she did that day…it seemed so long ago now. When her whole world had vanished in an instant and she was lost in the lonely depths of space…

Long ago she had accepted that she was trapped here in this strange world. For the most part scrounging her old memories in the back of her mind to all but be forgotten. It seemed pointless to be worried over anything, after being transported to an alien world. But this was truly terrifying…it was so much like the bright, white light…shining in her eyes so beautifully, so painfully…that erased her from Earth. The same indescribable force that had brought her here…

_The same…_

_The same power…_

Qui-Gon was watching her, sitting directly across from her. She was oblivious. The color had drained from her face completely. Her arms hid her trembling hands, tucked around her stomach. She could taste bile in the back of her throat, the only thing keeping her from acting completely mad was the knowledge she sat in a room full of Jedi masters. _Control yourself! _She thought furiously, her back straightening until she sat rigidly upright, forcing her hands to lay at her side, painfully forcing her body to relax. Then working on her face until it showed only emotionless, cold serenity. It was only then she could tune into the voice of the Jedi talking…

"…Largely successful efforts, by all accounts. There were however a few who managed to escape, alerted of our presence before we arrived to quell the situation…." This was Mace-Windu's voice.

"We must stop the ones who have escaped. All our efforts will be for nothing if we cannot contain them. They will continue capturing civilians until we stop them entirely!" Obi-Wan spoke, his voice hard with resolution.

"Do we know the identities of these men?" An unknown voice interjected.

"…Constantine, Amun, Rhe-tye, Fhremus, associates known are…"

The blood in Iris's veins ran cold. She could not repress a shudder that trickled down her spine. She felt sick. _That name_, she was horrified. _Fhremus, Fhremus, Fhremus…_

There was no mistaking it. It was _him_. The man that took everything from her. Her dignity, her worth, her life…everything.

They were speaking now, sorting out who and when would complete this mission. Her thoughts were drowning out their words, a smoldering flame setting her resolve on fire. The bar code imprinted on her skin felt like it would melt from her fury. She stood suddenly, the Jedi pausing in their discussion to look up at her.

"I must go!" She shouted.

Qui-Gon was staring at her. "In your condition we cannot send you out, the risk is--"

"Do not try to dictate my decisions!" She spoke back, looking at them all, her eyes burning. "I am not a Jedi, you have no authority to sway my actions! It is my choice, and mine alone on what I will do."

Obi-Wan was gaping at her, looking as if his eyes would bulge out of his head from shock.

Her fists were shaking at her sides. "I _will _take on this mission, with or without the consent or aid from the Jedi. It is your choice to combine efforts. Regardless, you cannot stop me!"

Her bearing was cracking. She felt tears in her eyes, the breath in her lungs struggling, feeling like she was gasping for air with every intake. She couldn't control the shaking of her body. "You cannot deny me my redemption --my revenge!" She faltered for the door of the chambers. Bursting out of the room, leaving the shocked silence behind. She had to get away.

She sprinted down the hallways, her mind felt like it would explode. It was all too much!

The air was shaking in her lungs. Her airways were constricting, halting the breath in her throat. She slowed to a stop and collapsed on the floor, burying her face in her hands, sudden unstoppable tears streaming down her face. She felt so weak, succumbing to these emotions, but the intensity of them felt like it would consume her. The weight of the pain was crushing her. The agony of remembering her captivity. The disgrace and humiliation taken out on her body over and over. Trying to break her spirit. That disgusting excuse of a man Fhremus who tried to break her into a thousand broken pieces, a hollow thing to serve his pleasures…or the pleasures of a man who would pay him dirt to take away her worthless soul…

She curled tighter into herself, a sob racking through her. The only way to go on, to survive was to eliminate him, kill him, destroy him…forever. Erase him from this world as she had from her own…The only way she could live without fear.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, lurching her out of her dark thoughts. She stood and whirled around. There Qui-Gon stood. Facing her with an expression of concern and sorrow.

"Leave me be!" She hissed at him.

"Iris please let us help you." He said, his words gentle. Reaching out his hand.

A humorless laugh escaped her lips. "Help me? You can't help me. You haven't experienced, none of you have experienced, what I have gone through." She said bitterly.

"We understand your pain…"

She took an angry step towards him, her voice rising. "You cannot possibly understand! You have no idea what I have gone through! The pain and suffering…Your lives are contained here, regulated by your masters as children. Going out into the universe to help others in their grief and struggles, never to experience it yourself. You cannot--will never know the pain I have endured." Her voice broke, the unstoppable tears brimming in her eyes once more. "To lose everything. _Everything_."

For the first time since she had known Qui-Gon he seemed speechless. At a loss for words. Unknown to her he could feel a torrent of energy coming from her. Its power so thick in the air he felt it pulsing against his skin. If her emotions grew more intense, it felt like the walls would begin to crack…

Her face was such a beautiful tragedy, so filled with her anguish, the entire room seemed to quake with the rapid beating of her heart. The mystery of her origins were only more amplified in this moment of unexplained emotions…Qui-Gon knew the circumstances of her slavery, what she made been likely to suffer through….It seemed all of his nightmares of her past were true, if not more horrific then he could fathom. The realization, so plainly laid out before him, was unfortunate. There were no words to comfort, to begin to address the pain she held inside, he knew.

He took a step towards her, she instinctively stepped away from him, her eyes still wild. He closed the space between them and encircled his arms around her small frame effortlessly, his powerful stature enveloped hers in a secure embrace, her head resting against his chest.

The shaking in her chest froze. For a very long moment she did not move at all. "You will always have a home, here." Qui-Gon said, his voice a gentle promise.

She sighed against the fabric of his tunic, drawing back from his arms. He looked into her face, an even more disturbing expression crossed her features. In a way all the more frightening because it was completely blank. Utterly void of any feeling…like stone.

She looked down. 'No. My home was destroyed a long time ago…"

* * *

Obi-Wan was tense as they sat together in the cruiser, the open tranquility of deep space twinkling before them with their course set tracking the slave ship.

Why? There were so many reasons…

The first. The fact that she was here at all was maddening! An injured woman, barely escaping the wrath of this deadly endeavor _the first time _, facing danger once again…the council had lost their minds!

This frustrated him to no end. It was so illogical. So, _so_…he sighed heavily. _So out of his control. _

He grimly looked on in her direction. She held her head up high, her legs crossed. Decidedly looking away from him. She knew he was not pleased by her coming on this mission. She seemed defensive about it…to say the least. But how could he stop himself? The dark sense of foreboding overshadowed him, a feeling he couldn't quite place that clutched his heart with uncertainty, something winding its way around his senses that filled him with doubt…

It was there lost in his thoughts that she abruptly stood from her seat, making her way towards the back of the ship. She paced rapidly back and forth, grinding a trail into the cold metal at her feet, chewing on her lip in concentration.

Obi-Wan couldn't see her, but her feelings were clear as daylight. They floated in the air taught with her dark thoughts. It crawled on his skin and made him shudder. It was easy to put words to the feelings…

_Determination. _

_Anxiety. _

_Anger. _

…_Fear._

The last one seemed odd. Surely she wasn't without fear, but he had never seen fear in her eyes…so well hidden…

The thoughts struck him with incredible force. Crystal clear. The clarity of her mind was unnerving. It was like she was only getting stronger, only more filled with the Force that tied them together. More connected to him…He felt a cold sweat break on the back of his neck, his head was aching with all the intensity being emitted from her, the wordless feelings beginning to weave into images.

_Laying on the cold floor completely naked, tears staining the skin at her cheek. Towering shadows looming over her exposed body. Sneering. Hands prying at the most intimate body parts…_

Sickness consumed him. He banished the image from his mind, looking over at her with wide eyes. But she faced away form him now, her shoulders strained and tense, her back angled rigidly straight with her arms folded tightly over her chest. She was dressed in the same pearlescent material as she was in the meeting. It draped over her body beautifully, wearing a teal wrap underneath the semi-transparent robe. The bottom of the fabric hit just above her thighs where she wore form fitting leggings and knee high buckled boots.

The sight transformed into what she had been three years ago, the slave who was bound to the pleasures of men, stripped of all her freedom…

A deep longing struck him, one that made him desperately wish he could wipe those memories away.

She was suddenly looking at him now, her face fierce and guarded. "_What_?" She snapped angrily.

Obi-Wan looked silently at her. His eyes wretched with sudden understanding.

She gradually lost the harsh edge to her voice, her face softening at the look on his face. "Sorry…I'm just a little on edge, I guess."

He nodded.

Her folded arms dropped and she huffed out a loud sigh. "I know you don't want me here.."

He stepped closer, daring to put a hand on her shoulder. "No. Please do not think of it that way."

Her eyes were weary, looking at him. Almost tired.

His eyes drifted down to the floor. "I…already had to see you die, once. I don't want that to ever happen again…"

She startled from his words, drawing back as if she had been slapped in the face. Her shocked eyes melted into uncomfortable realization. "I am incredibly selfish, aren't I…?" She mumbled. "All I can seem to think about lately is myself…"

Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder. "I can understand your need for redemption. Your intentions are pure."

She guiltily looked away, knowing just how wrong he was. Pure? Definitely not. Thoughts of bloody revenge and death were not pure…

His voice turned comforting. "Your trying to save others from suffering the same fate as you."

She felt furiously aware of the unpredictability of her emotions. Even now it felt like tears were brimming in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away. She cleared the sudden dryness in her throat. "It has to be done."

The ship chimed at them, the capsule turning a red hue as it signaled their concourse was only five minutes away.

Iris huffed in a sharp breath, the tension in her stomach doubling.

"You don't have to go through with this." Obi-Wan warned.

"I have to." She responded automatically.

They stared at each other for a long moment. The softness in Obi-Wan's eyes was melting away the bitterness in her heart. The tension subsiding…for now. She sighed heavily again. "I'm Sorry." She repeated

Obi-Wan chuckled. "There is nothing to forgive."

A small smile crossed her lips. Fondness unexpectedly hit her as she looked at him. His gentle face, the strength in his voice, the way he looked at her…it took her completely by surprise. Blush rose in her cheeks as she looked at him. A sudden, snap decision took hold of her, and as soon as it crossed her mind, she acted on it.

She closed the space between them and leaned into his chest, her hands pressed against his body. For a moment she stood there, and Obi-Wan stood motionless, his hands frozen at his sides. But slowly, very slowly…he wrapped his arms around her. They traced up her sides, one resting around her back, the other into the hair at her neck. His heart was beating so rapidly he could hear it in his ears. Feeling her pressed against him, the softness of her…he closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the silk of her hair, bringing her closer, inhaling the sweetness of her.

His was consumed by the shock of her skin to his. A mix of tenderness and wild desire was warring within him. It ignited his senses with an overwhelming fire, the heat was not enough, he wanted her closer, he wanted more…

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her into him.

She smiled against him.

They stood together. He seared the feel of her against him into his mind, His breathing was becoming uneven.

She turned to look at him. "Obi-Wan…?"

His hand was on her face. His thumb traced against her cheek, his eyes falling to the perfection that was her lips. They were parted, her bottom lip so full and tantalizing. His mind was burning with thoughts that stunned him, flooding into him uncontrollably. He wanted to _kiss _her. Feel the softness of her lips against his mouth, to explore every inch of it with his tongue, to taste her and caress her…

The heat was so intense, it ached within him Longing to be gifted. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, her gorgeous long lashes tickling the skin at the corner of her eyes. He wanted so desperately to feel those against his face, to have her close enough to feel everything of her…

His body hitched her closer, his other hand coming up to cradle her face. He brought his mouth down to hers, so close he could feel her breath sweep across his face. His hands laced through her hair, coming down…

The siren of their landing departure chimed through the capsule. They both started, hands clasping to their sides, stepping apart quickly.

Iris held her breath, looking out the window of the ship. "There. I can see it. It wont be long before we land."

Obi-Wan nodded. Though his mind was far away, barely hearing the words.

Iris clenched her hands, balling into fists reflexively. The tension winding into her muscles again. She tried to control the fierce panic that overcame her. It felt like she was walking into a trap.

Into certain bloodshed.


	7. Kidnapped

**Chapter Seven**

_Kidnapped _

_-- -- --_

In the deep dredges of space one object stood out in the emptiness. A large cargo ship, easily several dozen times the size of the small cruiser Iris and Obi-Wan occupied. The sheer size of it was intimidating enough, who knew how many criminals were aboard? Or how many innocents kept captive…? They were here as legal parlay, untouchable by law. The fugitive slave traders knew they couldn't outrun the government of Courasant for long, therefore the two of them were sent as a compromising procedure. It was thought to be the safest way to quell the situation, to lay out options before them and settle a treaty for lesser punishment by agreement. If refused, they knew the congress would track them down and punish them by the full extent of the law.

Even so, knowing that they both were untouchable, Iris had doubts it would be that easy.

They stood by the loading bay if their ship, descending down on the landing platform of the criminals vessel. Obi-Wan looked over at her reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. They know this is their best chance to survive."

She nodded numbly. But _why _did she feel like something was terribly wrong? On every level, this was planned out to work perfectly. It had worked thousands of times before for the Jedi. There was no logical reason for it to not work. Only a fool would refuse the offer they had for them!

The knotting in her stomach would not subside, though. Something just wasn't right, and she knew it…in the deepest part of her mind she could feel something that was telling her to run away, as far as she could and never come back.

She was fidgeting. Twisting her fingers in her palms, shifting her weight back and forth, back and forth…this was so unlike her. She wasn't sure if she felt more afraid or just plain annoyed. Apparently she had lost her mind, the poison had seeped into her brain. She frowned.

Obi-Wan looked at her, frowning too. Silently judging her behavior.

A large, rattling sound echoed through the ship, rocking them so they had to step against the wall to support themselves, or fall.

Silence.

"I guess it's time to rock and roll," Iris mumbled. She stood up, putting her hands on her hips, unconsciously fingering the holsters for her guns. Her expression steeled. Returning to the cold sureness of her usual demeanor. "Let's go."

The hangar door opened, hydraulic pressure blowing air in their faces. It revealed a long hallway sculpted of varying twisted grey metals. It wasn't the usual polished drab of the modern ships she had been in, but looked like a warped assembly of scrap metal. It twisted and curved, haphazardly welded together. Bringing an uneasy eeriness to the place.

They gave each other a quick look and stepped through.

They walked in absolute silence. The only sound was that of their boots tapping on the hard floor.

Iris's eyes darted around the vestibule as they approached the door. There was no key pad to open the it. They waited and moments passed by with another tense look at each other.

It groaned and opened for them, slow and unyielding, to reveal the main antechamber of the ship. It was vast and large, void of equipment or furniture, only more of the ghostly mutated metal that webbed and weaved to form the walls and ceiling.

There was a grunt and loud popping sound as the door snapped shut behind them, sounding like it had been locked from the inside. Iris lurched her eyes towards it, cold suspicion worming through her stomach. Obi-Wan, though, looked at ease. Unmoved by the sound.

They stood again in more unnerving silence.

Iris huffed an impatient sigh. "Not very hospitable greeting to their saviors." she mumbled.

Obi-Wan shot her a warning glance, at the same time they heard footsteps coming towards them, a figure looming around the corner and walking swiftly towards them. Iris clutched the gun tighter at her hip. The action hidden behind her tunic.

"Oh, oh, oh!" It sounded like laughing but failed in attempt. The figure circled and stood before them. In tattered clothing, an older man who seemed nearly too old to be a threat. "Welcome." he stated.

Obi-Wan half bowed respectfully. "We come in peace offering. Thank you for having us."

"Yes, _thank you_." he said enthusiastically. His eyes darted from Obi-Wan to Iris, his eyes lingering on her.

She noticed the action, though it seemed perfectly innocent.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Your options are laid out before you. Your best choice is to dock on the nearest planet in the republic and let us take you in. We will show you mercy for your cooperation. Surely you can see the benefit in abiding by the law…? Your sentence will be reduced and pardoned of all crimes once released."

"Yes, yes." The man nodded, smiling and shaking his head.

"If you choose to not follow," Iris stepped in, her voice sweet but sounding harsh to her own ears despite her effort, "The republic has no choice but to pursue you. There is no mercy for this action, you will be punished by full extent of the law and probated for your crimes even once released. You will be ceaselessly monitored."

"Oh…" He was shaking his head again.

"We offer to escort you to the nearest checkpoint." Obi-Wan said.

The man opened his eyes widely, the trace of nonchalant in his expression fading. Replaced by a hard mien. "It is…unfortunate. But I'm afraid your offers are not acceptable."

Obi-Wan blinked several times. Shocked. "_What_?"

"It is opportune for you to come to us," he was looking at Obi-Wan, "But I'm afraid you are not needed."

For the first time he took on a defensive stance. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" He laughed again. His eyes angry with a smiling face. He didn't answer. Instead more men came from the corridor, forming a half circle around them.

Obi-Wan unleashed his lightsabor. "What is the purpose of this!"

One figure walked up behind the old man. The man sidestepped out of the way. Falling back into the half circle while this new man took his place. He was sniggering, a sick smirk on his face.

Iris stumbled back. Her breath caught in her throat. The whole world collapsed around her at that very moment. Everything came together. All the sick dread. The fear. It had been a trap all along.

Her words were barely a whisper. "Dyante."

He gazed at her, his eyes languishly traveling up her body, as if his memory could not fully comprehend her curves until he saw them with his own eyes again. "Ah, sweet girl. You look surprised?" His eyes were dark and smoldering. He fingered the wound in his shoulder she had dug into him, his smiled widening.

Obi-Wan lashed his lightsabor towards him. "Fall back!" his eyes narrowed.

Dyante continued as if he wasn't even there. "I though the poison would have exploded your lungs and heart. That is a shame." He was pacing lazily, " You look so…_vital_." His tongue forming around the word to make it sound like an obscenity.

Iris's hands were frozen on the guns at her hips. The world was crashing down around her. The deepest, darkest horror was sinking deep into her bones, as she realized what was happening.

She swallowed, finding her voice. "Why are you here?"

He stopped. Looking straight into her eyes. His smile faded, a look of pure menace crossing his face. His voice dropped to a low murmur. "What do you think…Iris?"

Obi-Wan's voice reflected sick horror. "A trap. This was a trap all along."

Dyante drew his knife out of the sheath on his leg. Pointing it towards Obi-Wan. "I'm afraid it's time for you to leave now." He sneered, eyes narrowed. "Go."

Obi-Wan lashed out at him. "You'll die for this! Fight me now, scum!"

Dyante laughed. Short and humorless. "Pathetic Jedi. You will die, here and now, your body cut into unrecognizable pieces!" He launched towards him, the half-circle surrounding them closing in on him too .

"NO!" Iris staggered towards him, standing in front of him and raising her arms defensively.

Dyante paused, only feet away. The others freezing around them.

"I'll go." She panted. "Just leave him alone. Leave the Jedi out of this."

Obi-Wan stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "_No_!"

"Yes!" She cried out. She eyed Dyante with a desperate gaze. "You swear to never cross their path? Ever again. All of you." she demanded.

He looked at her amiably. "Of course. Swear on my blood." He purred. "They will never see _us _ever again." his words were thick with suggestion. Iris shuddered.

The men backed away slowly.

Iris whirled around to face Obi-Wan.

"Don't do this." He pleaded. His eyes begging.

She couldn't answer him.

"Iris! No!" He moaned.

"…I'm sorry." She choked. Tears filled her eyes. "You must leave."

He stared at her helplessly.

"Go. _Now_." Dyante ordered Obi-Wan.

He surveyed the room, taking in the criminals one by one until his eyes finally fell to Iris again. His face was overcome with defeat and devastation. He slowly sheathed his lightsabor. The movement in his body limp and lifeless.

Iris thought she saw tears glistening behind his lashes. Her heart tore, pain seeping into all the broken fissures of her soul. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "…."

Her breath buckled in her throat, the tears spilling over her face. She stumbled to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his robes.

A wild gasp escaped him. Wrapping his arms around her fiercely. He tightly cradled her into his body.

Silent sobs racked through her chest. "I'm so sorry."

His arms embraced her closer. Holding her for a very long moment before he tipped her face up to look at him. "I will come back to save you." His voice a low and intense whisper.

A chilling growl came from behind them. Dyante folded his arms to his chest impatiently.

Iris didn't look at him. She was gazing at Obi-Wan. She couldn't break herself away from it, trying to memorize his face. Preparing herself for what would surely be the worst depths of hell. Captured. Enslaved. There was no escape….She tried to keep her face strong, smiling weakly at him. Her hand stroked the side of his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into it.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered.

He opened his eyes. They were so full of emotion and words he wasn't able to speak.

He sharply took in a breath and leaned down, his fingers trailing through her hair. His lips tenderly pressed against hers, feather soft, trembling as he felt her lips against his mouth.

It stole her breath away, she gasped against him as he kissed her fervently. His mouth covered hers, frantically tasting every inch of her lips. His tongue grazed her bottom lip. He sighed at the taste of it, savoring the sweetness.

Obi-Wan seized her, his hands burning down the length of her arms and resting at her hips. He pushed into her, thrusting his mouth over hers. His kiss was desperate, full of passion, consumed with this one moment they had together before she was torn away from him.

He parted from her for a brief moment, his eyes blazing into hers. He traced his fingertips along her jaw line, closing his eyes and touching her mouth gently. Bringing down his lips and kissing her softly. It was quick, one last kiss to seal on her lips. To lock the memory deep into his heart.

She stood back from him. Her eyes dazzling. One last trace of happiness and hope fleeting on her face as she smiled warmly at him.

The moment was shattered almost as soon as it had started. An icy cold hand crippling over her wrist, yanking her away.

Dyante clutched her firmly, pulling her away with such force that she stumbled over the speed at which he dragged her away. He snapped her at his side, grabbing her other arm with the same bone crushing force. "Time to go." he hissed into her ear. His eyes darted to Obi-Wan. A cruel smile crossing his face.

Obi-Wan stood helplessly. Watching them drag her away. His fists were shaking at his sides. So forceful that his body shook with the pressure to remain still, to not chase after her. To not kill them all…though he knew there was no way to save her from this. They would kill her if he even dared take a step towards them.

The half dozen men followed after them. Backing slowly, watching Obi-Wan intensely.

Dyante pushed her in front of him, twisting her arm behind her back. He could hear her muffle a groan of protest and agony. He dug his other hand into her shoulder. Yanking her backwards with it.

Iris controlled the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. Determined to keep her cool while Obi-Wan watched her. She took in deep, controlled breaths. Working to void her face of emotion…though her soul already felt condemned to hell for eternity. His expression was too much to bear, the excruciating pain that was on his face…she looked away into the distance. It was agonizing.

Dyante slipped his hands around her waist in a sickeningly intimate way, his fingers pushing against her flesh slowly, so she could feel it. Her eyes darted to him, burning with revulsion. His fingers touched the clasp of her gun belt and unhooked the buckle, pulling it off. "These stay behind." he said, throwing them to the ground.

He pitched her into an elevator shaft where she slammed up against the back wall. He threw his body into hers there, pinning her against it. She could barely see over his shoulder as the other men filed into it. The doors closed on Obi-Wan, with it everything she had in this world. Gone forever. She closed her eyes against it, wondering if she really heard a scream as the doors closed shut.

Her eyes seized open. The void gone. Replaced by absolute rage and devastation.

Dyante was there, starring straight back at her. His smile curved into satisfaction.

Her body was quaking with the anger coursing through her body. She could barely speak, her voice course with disgust and hate. "_Surely _you didn't think this would be _so easy_?" She hissed.

He reached down into his pocket. Fingering a syringe needle in his grasp and waving it at her tauntingly. "In a few seconds you'll barely be able to move."

She gasped.

He lunged the needle for her, burying it deep into her neck just as she struggled free from his grasp. She choked, pulling it out as she stumbled backwards. The men all dove for her as she fell to the floor. Her hand fumbling for the knife in her boot. She grasped the handle and thrashed blindly, several men recoiling as she cut through their skin. She cut through the air, feeling it resist against flesh and bone, bodies falling to the floor. She stumbled to her feet, tripping over bodies. Her eyes were already fogging, her body response seeming slow and disoriented. _No! _Her mind screamed at her, _You must fight it! _

Something took both her arms and pushed her up against the wall with brutal force, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Dyante's fingers grabbed her face, burning bruises down her cheeks. She clawed at him uselessly. His muscles were like stone.

His face came into clear view in front of her. His ice blue eyes piercing into her. Platinum blonde dreadlocks framing his devilish face. His thin lips drew back into a snarl as his fingers pursed her lips forcefully. "Perhaps I can look forward to you kissing _me _like that…."

She thrashed wildly in his hold, trying to pry her face out of his hands. "I'll go to Hell before I let you!" She screamed.

He pinned her head back against the wall. "Let me? You no longer have a choice, _witch_." His other hand dropped to her neck, a vice-like grip closing around her throat. Her hands clawed and pushed at him, but they did nothing to stop him. She could feel her strength slipping away. Her vision blurring at the edges.

He closed in on her. His face pressing against her cheek. He snickered, cruel and mocking at her, whispering in her ear. "You'll do _whatever _I want, _when _I want. As _much _as I want…" he breathed, emphasizing each word to her. He let his eyes look over her, now that he had his body constrained to hers. His wicked smile deepening. The hand around her throat lowered to her breasts, fingering the space between her cleavage. "Perhaps I don't regret not killing you, after all…"

"You disgusting _bastard_!" She seethed. She shook, her vision now blurring red with her anger. She felt a small wave of glittering energy deep within her, ebbing and flowing like the waves of the sea. She concentrated on it, calling on it in a frantic moment of desperation. _Please help me! _She silently pleaded. Trying to call it forth to aid her. It washed into her veins unexpectedly, surging forth with incredible force. It wiped away the blurring in her eyes, the slack in her muscles. She gasped as it flowed up into every crevice of her, flexing her fingers to feel the awing energy.

She clenched them into fists. Her head snapping up to meet Dyante's eyes. A trace of confusion surfaced in them, barely reacting to the change in her body before she threw him back off of her. He blundered, his arms waving out to his sides, shock in his face.

She cried out, kicking her leg, her knee crashing into the side of his face. He waived, blood squirting out of the instant cut that gorged into his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Falling to the floor unconscious.

Se panted. Gulping in huge breaths of air. Her fists clenched tightly. Her eyes searched around wildly, expecting another attack. But there was nothing. Silence. She blinked several times, eyeing the elevator shaft, finding that there were only motionless bodies on the floor.

She slowly rose her hands, realizing the blood that was on them for the first time.

There was blood everywhere. Smeared up against the walls, pooling on the floor. She snatched up her dagger lying there on the ground. _Had she done this…? _Her mind was so foggy, so distant, it was hard to concentrate on thoughts.

A dim ringing caught her attention. Becoming more clear as it repeated over and over. She searched, quickly realizing it was coming fro the door. The lights above it indicated that it the shaft was moving _up_, slowly clamoring to a different level of the ship.

Her heart jumped in her chest. Unconsciously she contracted her grip around the dagger in her hands. The air in her chest was quivering, threatening to swell and close up. There was an acidic burning in the back of her throat, remnants of the poison still coursing in her blood. She swallowed, trying to quell the burning. She took in a deep, shaking breath. The world blurring around her, swirling violently. She staggered and fell against the wall. Her consciousness desperately wanted to give out, succumbing to the drug pumping in her veins now. She squeezed her eyes shut. "_No_!"

The elevator chimed at her. Motion stopping as it reached its destination. She rocked on her heels, forcing her eyes open and fixing her grip on the daggers in her hands. She prepared herself for the inevitable forces that were sure to meet her as soon as the doors opened. She held her breath as they creaked open, the gears clicking and whirring as they separated, revealing the chamber ahead.

There was not the brute forces she was expecting. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if her vision was betraying her with illusions.

No…there was only one.

One man who stood at the end of the hallways. Shrouded in the darkness. Wrapped in black robes. He faced the ground, as the doors opened, he slowly lifted his head to look up at her, hands laced into the torn sleeves at his arms, his face hidden in the shadows of his hood.

She tried to formulate words, but even her voice was too heavy with exhaustion to utter even a whisper. Her vision was failing her. One the edge of desperation she clutched the daggers in her hands, thrusting them upwards into a fighting stance. Grimly realizing her last chance for vengeance was standing before her. She heaved one foot in front of the other, her footsteps quick and lithe to any onlooker, but inside each movement felt like an immense struggle. She swiftly approached the lone assassin, not one moment in hesitation as she plunged her dagger towards him.

He effortlessly sidestepped out of the way of her attack, just the fringe of his robe being sliced at the tip of her blade. Her back was to him, as he loomed over her figure like a dark shadow. She dropped to her hands, twisting her leg out in a smooth arc to knock him off his feet. This too he easily avoided, even as she winded her body up in a lightning fast uppercut. Both blades cutting through the empty air at the side of his face and chest.

She whirled around and relentlessly swung her daggers at him. Each attack he met with unparalleled speed and grace, dodging with incredible ease.

She swung back at him with the last of her strength, feeling it slice through open air. She faltered backwards. The weapons slipping from her grasp and clattering to the floor. The breaths in her lungs were shaking, swelling with the acidic poison. Her vision was blurring into blackness. Her hand clutched at her chest painfully, looking up at the dark figure that was surveying her intensely.

He stood before her, looming in dark shadows, the hooded face looking down on her.

_Was her mind playing tricks on her? _

The horrifying visual before her was utterly chilling. She narrowed her eyes at it. Calculating the image and its familiarity. In the back of her mind she dimly felt her knees give out and buckle to the floor.

_It can't be…_

The figure that haunted her relentlessly was standing before her, faceless in the shadows. But she knew, _she knew _behind the darkness were eyes that burned like an inferno, a face carved in crimson and midnight with a crown of horns. The face of a killer, a soulless monster.

Her eyes slowly widened in disbelieving horror. For a brief, terrifying moment she realized he stood before her. Real as the blood on her hands, the air that she was breathing. The fate of her captivity and brutal abuse was momentarily a fleeting concern. Nothing compared to how her mind collapsed around _him_. _Here. Now?_

Her lips were trembling as she tried to whisper.

"…_Impossible." _

Her vision faded out. Engulfing her in complete darkness. The last bit of strength dying from her body. Her eyes rolled back as she waived, falling forward.

He was there in an instant. As if he had never moved. He caught her before she fell, his gloved hands wrapping around her delicate shoulders.

It was like electric shock that ran through him, shuttering down his spine as his hands touched her. He kneeled there, frozen for a small moment from the jolt. It ran up and down his arms, humming to the current of her heartbeat, finally connecting the two from the blood tie he possessed of her. Like a key turning in a lock, twisting around his heart.

He leaned back, reflecting on the site before him. So completely broken from the assault plunged into her chest…the poison that was the remnant of that attack still flowing in her veins, The blood that had called to him, flushed with toxic venom, tainting the purity of her life force. …and now the narcotic drug dulling her consciousness, the harsh bruises streaked across her neck and face…

The edges of his mouth pulled into a grimace behind the shadows of his hood.

_Still_…even with the rampant damage to her physical body there was so much…_life. _When any other human would have looked haggard, withered…she was…vivid. luminous.

He pulled her up off the ground, cradling her shoulds and the back of her knees in his arms. Effortlessly, she seemed to weight next to nothing to his muscular frame. Her face was…peaceful. He mused. Looking over the calmed expression on her face, her long hair sweeping over her forhead, arms hanging limply down her sides. Artaficial, of course. Even in knowing this the Sith lord felt absorbed by the serenity on her face…

His awareness flooded over her. Over the weight of her in his arms, the feeling of her close to him. It was a foreign thing for the Sith to hold any living creature in his hands, not without death polutting it. It was a first for the assassin. An odd feeling. One that confused him…and fascinated him.

He turned, walking towards the alcove to the further depths of the ship.


	8. Cruel Seduction

**A/N : readers be aware this is a mature chapter. Mature themes will be heavy from this chapter on. Enjoy :). Thank you for reading. xoxo

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight **

_Cruel Seduction_

_Darkness…_

Iris felt her head throbbing with an aching pain. She lolled it to one side, feeling so heavy it might snap from the small movement. Her brows furrowed together in concentration, struggling to open her eyes. A small sliver of light hit her eyes, stinging them with its intensity. Her face rolled to its other side…the more conscious she became the more pain she realized was aching throughout her whole body. She tested her arms and legs, moving them slightly against the heaviness that was weighing down her actions.

She exhaled a painful groan, squinting against the sharp light in her eyes. It made the ache throbbing in her head crush against her skull, it was nearly unbearable. She moved her hand to rub against her forehead, realizing there was something holding her hands captive.

A wave of panic rushed into her chest. She scrambled to find it, her fingers straining to feel what it was. Her feet attempted to stand. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, every movement a struggle to connect mind and body. Her knees wobbled under the weight of her legs as her fingers stroked what was bound to her wrists. _Smooth. Cold. Hard_.

She swallowed uneasily. _Chains…_

Her eyes were fully open now, tender to what seemed like blindingly bright light. She squinted in the distance to try and gauge her surroundings. They came into focus gradually. Unfamiliar and alien, she must be in a different room somewhere on the ship. Nothing she could recognize…it was quiet, and…

She froze. The breath catching in her throat. She couldn't even utter a word.

Dyante was sitting across from her. Silently grinning as her eyes passed over him. He crossed his legs as his gaze met her face. "Impressive. You should have been unconscious for at least a few more hours…"

She wordlessly gaped at him, holding in her breath. She cursed herself endlessly. She was in this room. Alone. Wrists chained…she shuttered violently. A cold terror was winding in her stomach.

He uncrossed his legs and slowly stood. "Perhaps this is fortunate for you…no one is expecting you for hours. We have all this time to ourselves…" he spread out his hands, his voice was low like a whisper.

Besides all her best efforts, her hands were shaking. She was completely helpless. He drew closer to her at a maddeningly languid pace. His eyes unashamedly looking over her defenseless body.

He approached her so close she could feel the hot breath from his mouth. She tried to shrink back as far as possible, but it was useless.

"If you could only look at yourself…" he said with a small smirk, fingering the tattered fabric of her tunic falling over her shoulder. He gripped it tightly and twisted it in his fingers. "Let me help you with that!" He tore it off her shoulder and threw to the floor, her tunic falling around her elbow and exposing half of her body. She gasped loudly, her eyes wide.

He laughed and took the rest of it in his hands, looking into her face with a cruel smile as he tore the fabric in two, slowly letting it shred and flutter to the floor.

She squirmed in his grasp. _"No!" _she screamed. _"No, no, no!"_

There was nothing but the thin silk wrap around her breasts to cover her from the hips up. The silk was so fine it was semi-transparent. All the rise and fall of her flesh from the cold room visible beneath it.

He pushed her hard against the pole she was tied to, grinding into her spine. He laughed as she found herself pinned against it with nowhere to go. A wild, terrified look in her eyes.

"Mmm…" he sighed, grabbing her chin and looking into her face, relishing over the fear he saw there. "vengeance is so sweet…" His eyes swept over her hungrily, both if his hands reaching down to grasp her waist. He entwined his fingers around her hips and thrust his body to hers. Pushing her against the pole she was chained to.

Her breaths were pained in her chest. Waves of panic rushing over her. His hands were everywhere. They seized her naked flesh and burned trails of his desire scorching into her skin. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, savoring the sweet smell of her flesh. His hand slid up her chest and gripped her face. His mouth was open and panting, leaning in forcibly.

She craned her neck away form him, squirming furiously in his grasp. _"No!"_ she seethed, trying to rock her face out of his hold. "Don't you _dare_! You _sick_, _disgusting_, _vile--_"

He smiled at her. It was void of humor, a twisted expression that was dark and menacing. He took his other hand and held her face in a steel grip, his fingers gorging into the back of her head. She was frozen there.

"I told you what I wanted, Iris." he breathed.

Her eyes widened.

He pressed on. "If I can't kill you, then I will take this, instead." he gritted his teeth.

"What?" she whispered.

He looked up. A truly terrifying look on his face. He brushed his thumb along her lips. Slowly, his eyes glazed over as if her were entranced. He licked his lips. His voice was unsteady. "This!"

He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers.

She gasped against his mouth.

He kissed her heatedly. His hands gripped her shoulders. His whole body was pressed against hers. Urgent and wanting. His desire suffocated her, his tongue lashing out and exploring every inch of her mouth.

She struggled furiously against him. Every move she made he used to worm his body closer into her, delving his tongue farther into her mouth with her every rejection.

He moaned against her lips. Her head was spinning, gasping in a desperate breath of air as he broke away from her.

She barely had sucked in half a breath before he overtook her mouth again. Savagely tasting her, furiously fast-paced.

She moaned against him. It was like he could kill her just by suffocating her with his kisses.

She felt him smile against her lips at her reaction. He slowed down suddenly, cruelly teasing her, lashing his tongue against her bottom lip, sucking on it gently.

Iris huffed in a frantic gasp, her mouth momentarily freed. "Stop. Please." she begged. Her voice was hoarse and shaking. She could feel tears in her eyes.

His voice was deep, laced with his carnal desire. "You must enjoy me better then your pathetic Jedi hero." his tone held an edge of wickedness.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears spill over her cheeks.

"_I will come back to save you." _

She suddenly felt numb. His ministrations in the back of her mind for an instant as she thought of Obi-Wan's face. The only hope she had left in this world…

_She had to make this stop. She had to make it through. For him…she had to survive this to the end. _

Her body brought her back to the present moment. To the inferno Dyante was burning on her body and her lips. _…she had to stop him! She had to fight it! _She gulped down her nausea…there was only one way she knew of to distract him. To give herself a fighting chance. She had to do this. She braced herself for it.

"_I will come back to save you." _

Dyante was passionately stroking her lips with his mouth, his hands had moved to the small of her back, pushing her against him. She held her breath. Collecting her courage. Suppressing the sickening dread.

And leaned into him. Her chains had reached their limit, smacking taught against the pole. She pressed her lips to him. And kissed him back.

For a fraction of a second he froze. The breath catching in his throat. His eyes wide.

She squeezed her eyes so tightly, she felt like she was bleeding her tears. She kissed him again. Whisper soft, her mouth was shaking. Terrified she was giving away her fear and repulsion. She could feel him trying to find words, so strangely speechless. His breath caught. For an instant losing the edge of the bloodthirsty assassin.

…only for an instant.

He moaned, and leaned into her, pushing her back into the metal she was chained to. She swallowed, trying to keep her resolve. She responded to his kisses, wrapping her lips around his mouth.

He was breathing heavily. If she thought he were relentless in his fiery kisses before, that was nothing compared to this. He was desperately tasting her, eagerly accepting her mouth on his with shocking intensity.

She lured him in closer, trying to kiss him back with the same fervor.

His hands clasped behind her backside, twisting the silk wrapped around her torso, grabbing the ribbons that hung down her back, winding them around his knuckles and pulling, making her arch her back. He twisted her silk into one hand, his other sliding down to her hips, down to her thigh. His palm grasped the muscle there and hitched her leg up, holding it there.

The action stole the breath away from her, her body thrusted up against him. He eagerly absorbed her gasp with his mouth, with so much force it felt as if he were bruising her lips.

She kissed his lips, holding her mouth down on his for a long moment. She let her tongue graze his lip lightly.

She felt him tremble against her.

Iris gripped her chained hands into fists. She opened her mouth, inviting him in. His lips parted, breathing into her. Her fists were shaking. She tenderly ran her lips along his, slowly entering his mouth and stroking his tongue with her own.

He gasped against her, meeting her tongue with the same delicate motion. His hands were pushing into her with more intensity.

The action took her by complete surprise. So gentle and soft…it only deepened her sickness. It seemed so…real. So unexpected. So like…Obi-Wan…no, it couldn't be, this was disgusting, so wrong…

She stroked him more passionately, pressing onto his lips, biting on his lip with her teeth.

He was panting in shallow, gasping breaths. His hands snaked up to her face and tangled into her hair at the nape of her neck. His tongue plunged into her mouth, moving with hers hungrily.

_This is it! Do it now! Now!_

She nibbled on the tip of his tongue. He smirked triumphantly against the action, seeming to enjoy it thoroughly. he groaned. "I knew you would be…delicious…" he breathed. His mouth was on hers again.

_NOW! _

She bit down on his tongue as hard as she could. Tasting blood.

He screamed, reeling away from her. He huddled, cupping his face with his hands.

"That will be the last time you ever lay your filthy face on me ever again! I hope i cut that in half you vile bastard!" Iris yelled at him.

His eyes snapped to her. Smoldering with insane rage. His hands slowly fell, revealing his mouth with trails of blood streaming down his chin. He stood. Taking deliberate, slow steps towards her. "_You…" _he snarled. "_You _will pay _very_ _dearly _for that!"

"You come any closer to me and I'll make sure thats not the only extremity you loose!"

he spat the words at her , raising his hand, shaking with his anger. "I will not show you any mercy... I will beat you and rape you until you beg me for death!" he screamed.

She backed up against the pole. Her heart was pounding. The tears were still wet on her cheeks. "I don't care. You do to my body whatever your sick mind comes up with." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "but you will not touch me, you will never lay your mouth on me intimatly like _that_. I am not yours. And I _never_ will be. _Never!_"

_My heart belongs to someone else. You cannot take that away from me. _

She closed her eyes. She could feel the wind as his hand was coming down to strike her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" an unknown voice yelled.

Iris waited a few heartbeats. Not feeling the pain of Dyante's strike. She opened her eyes to see him standing before her, his eyes on the door.

Her eyes traveled to where he was looking.

…all the color drained from her face.

No. it couldn't be. This was impossible…

She felt the pit of this horrible nightmare plummet to unimaginable cruelty and agony. The very darkest, deepest depth of hell now staring at her in the face. Smiling.

Fhremus.


	9. The Solemn Hour

**Chapter Nine**

_The Solemn Hour_

The sun was setting on the planet of Courosant. The last vestiges of sunlight sinking into the horizon as Obi-Wan's ship was docking at the Jedi Temple.

Out on the platform waited Mace-Windu and Qui-Gon, talking quietly among themselves as the ship touched ground. A wave of dusty air blew past them waving their robes as the ships anchor opened. Expecting to see two people step out of the ship…there was only one.

Only Obi-Wan.

"Where is the girl?" Mace-Windu demanded.

Obi-Wan trekked across the space between them in deliberate, furious footsteps. The solemn look upon his face stone hard as he stopped before them. "It was a trap from the very beginning!"

They exchange shocked faces. Qui-Gon stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan shoved past them. "They've taken her. Prisoner."

Qui-Gon whirled around and took him by the shoulder. Halting him in his steps. Obi-Wan sidestepped back, throwing his former master's hand off of him. He was clearly shaking, his face warped with festering anger.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked sternly.

"What happened," he spat, "is that they knew we were coming. They knew, somehow, that after we had taken down the assembly in this city what our plans would be after. Its like they had someone on the inside who knows our code of conduct."

A collective shiver ran down their spines as Obi-Wan spoke further. Some of the anger draining from his voice. Growing soft.

"They anticipated our every move. And we walked right into their trap like insects to fire…"

Mace-Windu pressed him on. "What do they want with her?"

Obi-Wan paused for a few very long moments. "I don't know…" he looked up, now looking at Qui-Gon. "But I suspect there is a lot more going on then we know of. Dark forces at play."

* * *

_Later that evening… _

Obi-Wan sat outside, the soft evening breeze rustling through his hair. His face distant and far away as he absentmindedly brushed his fingertips across his lips…

It wasn't until Qui-Gon sat next to him that he snapped out of his secluded thoughts, looking up at him.

"You should get some rest. You look like you could use some."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you for organizing the rescue mission. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

Qui-Gon chuckled, putting his hand fondly on his shoulder. But he said nothing. He could tell his mind was on other things.

A long silence passed between them.

"She didn't fight them." He said finally.

Qui-Gon glanced at him. Confusion on his face. "Why?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "She surrendered to them in exchange for not targeting the Jedi. To leave us out of whatever bloodshed would be reaped in trying to capture her."

Qui-Gon stared at him. Stunned.

"I've been thinking…" Obi-Wan said quietly, "Of what you told me before. Of how she has no past, no known identity in this world…" He looked up into the wise eyes of the Jedi master. "Why would they risk so much to imprison just one woman… a single person…"

A sense of darkness seemed to cloud over the two of them.

"I don't know how to explain it, but the more I think about what's happened, the more I'm sure this is not just kidnapping. Its something much more then that…"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "I feel it as well."

Obi-Wan looked up into the sky. Watching the stars. Among them, somewhere, she was there. _I will save you, Iris. I promise I will come back for you…no matter what it takes. I wont give up. _

Another silence passed between them before he looked down. "Qui-Gon…can I ask you something?"

He looked at him. "Yes? What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Have you ever sensed…darkness?"

Qui-Gon felt his heart skip a beat. His hands going cold. "Darkness?"

"I sense a presence around her. Watching over her. A very dark…powerful energy…unlike anything I have ever felt before."

The Jedi master looked away from him. The shivers wracking down his spine undeniable. "You were right about this being more then it seems. I'm afraid there are forces at work here we never dared expect to return…"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt sick. _Return…?_


	10. Forsaken

**Chapter Ten**

_Forsaken_

Iris couldn't move. It had nothing to do with the chains that bound her in place, or Dyante's hand that hovered just inches from her face.

No. It was…_him_.

Watching her from the doorway, a sick, menacing smile crossing his face as he saw her. "Ah, I see you've already made yourself home, my dear?" He glanced towards Dyante's blood streaked face and laughed obnoxiously.

Iris stared on as if she hadn't even heard the words come from his mouth. The dark, depthless hell that stood before her was a nightmare beyond anything she could have imagined. She struggled to open her mouth for words. "_It's...impossible._"

He looked up at her now. His smile deepening as he sauntered closer to her. Looking her up and down hungrily. How she had changed in just three years! What was once a shapeless little girl had blossomed into a full figured, beautiful young woman. He had to stop himself from gaping with his mouth open in disbelief. In all his twisted cruel thoughts on how this moment would be…it was better then he dreamed it would be.

Iris had to fight back the pure hatred seeping into her voice. "Fhremus."

He cocked his head to one side. "Ah…so it seems you can speak now."

She felt like lashing out and wrapping her hands around his throat. The shadows of hell collapsing around her. The face of the devil himself staring her right in the face. "Why are you here?" her voice so quiet it could barely be heard.

A deep, sinister laugh echoed through the chamber. "The real question, my dear, is…why are _you _here?"

A few moments passed as Iris absorbed what he was implying. She looked down to the ground. The sick, revolting, horrifying realization sinking in. She looked up. The fires of hell burning in her eyes. "You set this up from the very beginning." Her voice was quiet. Almost whisper-like.

He smiled. Taking her face in his cold hand, turning her cheek to him like he were inspecting a jewel. "No one runs away from me. _No one_."

She shook her face away from him, lunging towards him until her chains rattled in protest. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Fhremus backed away, blinking in shock. "Restrain her!" He ordered.

Dyante took hold of her wordlessly, wrapping his powerful arms around her torso. She still struggled viciously in his grasp, fighting against him.

Fhremus stepped through the space between them and raised his hand, striking her across the face so hard her head snapped back into Dyante's chest. An almost instantaneous welt raising across her cheek.

"Don't let yourself forget ever again." Fhremus whispered into her ear. "You are _my _property now. You will do as I say, and only I, from now until you die!"

Iris lulled her head back, her head spinning. Her eyesight full of red splotches now. She looked at him. Her eyes clear, still burning with unrequited rage. Her voice was quiet. Yet dripping in cold menace. "You will regret not killing me when you had the chance."

Fhremus blinked in shock.

"I will kill you." Iris spoke under her breath. Holding her gaze steady on him.

Without hesitation Fhremus struck her again, Twice now, the sound of his fist hitting her flesh echoing off the walls. Her face was buried in Dyante's robes for a many long seconds, gasping for air. Her head feeling like it would crack from the impact, she tasted blood. Could feel it on her face. She inhaled a few gasping breaths and raised to to face him, shaking under the strain. She spit out a mouthful of blood at his feet, smirking weakly. "I could do this all day!" she taunted.

Fhremus inclined his head towards her. Cold. Calculating. "I can see this is not going to break you as easily as I had planned…" He reached into the lengths of his robes, flashing a malicious grin at her. "Some reminding of your past will put you in your place."

He looked up expectantly at Dyante, pulling out a syringe needle.

"Sir, I don't think…"

"Just do it!" Fhremus ordered.

The mercenary nodded, taking it into his hands. He pushed the hair away from her ear, tracing the needle delicately across the skin at the nap of her neck. A vicious smile lurking on his lips. "It looks like I get what I want in the end. I'm going to enjoy this…" He whispered in her ear with gritted teeth. A surge of shockingly cold liquid coursed through her. First starting at her throat, and spreading across her chest, down into her abdomen, stretching until it consumed her into her fingertips. In the moment of one blink of her eyes, everything seemed like it was suspended in time. "_No_!" She protested, but it sounded like her screams only came out as a quiet sigh.

"I'll teach you to speak to me like that!" Fhremus growled. "After I'm done with you, you'll barely be able to talk with that pretty little mouth of yours!" He seized a handful of hair at the back of her head, yanking her limp body upwards, forcing Dyante away.

He closed in on her. Her body was completely drained of all its energy to move. Despite the hatred and revulsion that consumed her to her very bones; she was completely helpless. The drug sloughed through her veins, the intake of a single breath slipping away from her.

Fhremus chuckled darkly. His hands fumbling inside the silk folds of her clothing. Searching, grabbing relentlessly. "Ive waited a long time for this!" he sneered, fumbling with the ties of her silk wrap. "Oh, how Ive waited!" He pulled out a switchblade and started cutting away at the fabric.

Trails of ivory silk fluttered to the floor.

"_Stop this. You incompetent fool."_

Like a rabid beast feasting on a corps, Fhremus froze in his place and look up. A wild, half-mad look in his eye as he looked on to the dark figure in the doorway. "What do you want?" He snarled.

Darth Maul strode into the room. Deliberate, furious footsteps carrying him. In one fluid movement he knelled before Fhremus. Looking him directly in the face. Unforgiving. Brutal. And without the slightest conscience. _"_You cannot restrain a small girl already bound hand and foot, _Fhremus_?"He spoke his name contemptuously.

Fhremus backed away, stammering over his words. "You don't understand, this snide little brat--"

Darth Maul raised his hand to silence him. Fhremus immediately obliged. "You have overdosed her on the neurotoxin." His feral yellow eyes narrowed. Smoldering. "This idiocy ends the moment you endanger my plans."

Fhremus opened his mouth to protest. "How could you possibly--" His forehead bubbling in nervous sweat. "Y-you don't understand--"

Darth Maul's voice lowered. Unmistakably hostile. "Leave. _Now._"

"Y-y-yes," Fhremus stumbled, motioning Dyante to follow. Dyante reluctantly fell in footing behind him, flashing the Sith a long, dirty look. Whether he realized or not, Darth Maul could hear the thoughts in his mind.

"_You may scare Fhremus, but to me your nothing more then an ugly freak. Better watch your back...next time he wont be here to stop me."_

Darth Maul watched as their backs were turned to him walking away, his fists clutched so tightly they shook under the pressure of his own strength.

* * *

Iris was so weak and disillusioned from the overdose of poison in her bloodstream, she couldn't stand anymore. Her knees wobbled beneath her, and she slipped down to the ground. Falling to her knees. Her breaths were labored. Wheezing weakly, her head spinning in thick darkness. She desperately clung to consciousness . Fighting it with every shred of resolve she had within her. Slowly failing.

She collapsed. Her arms pulled up high as her knees hit the floor. Her face falling forward.

...There was sudden, unnerving silence.

Darth Maul turned towards her. His eyes falling to the helpless heap crumbled to the floor. The sight evoked a strange feeling within him. One he did not recognize.

He slowly walked before her, bending down to one knee. Just a few footsteps away. He hesitantly unlaced the glove around his hand, the midnight colored markings snaking from his wrist up to his fingertips along his blood colored skin. The dark, sacred tattoos of the Sith he had bore into his own flesh. It was normal to him now. Unlike the cowering, begging souls who found themselves at his unmerciful feet. Looking up into the cold demonic face of a murderer. The twisted face that haunted them in their graves.

He lifted his hand up. He could feel the pounding pulse of blood through his veins. It called out to him. So close to her...so close, he could feel the beat of her heart. It beat in rhythm with his own. His hand shook ever so slightly. Reaching closer to her.

The toxin overdose was polluting her system. He could feel it like it was within him. If it wasn't removed from her body quickly she could slip into a coma, drift into death. If she didn't suffocate from her damaged lungs, first. He had to extract the poison.

The blood was pounding in his ears. So loudly it drowned out all other sounds. The dark force within him was welling up. A dark surrounding cloud. Powerful enough to crush bones in an instant. The darkness consumed him. He thrust his hand out, laying his bare palm upon her chest.

A smoldering cloud of energy plummeted deep inside her body. Her back lurched forward with agonizing force, her mouth open in a silent scream as the breath was stolen from her. Like electric lightning surging in her veins the dark force spread to every inch of her, consuming everything in it's path. It thrashed and wormed through every layer of tissue, seeking out any impurity. Turning to ashes. Devouring it. Her body convulsed to it's rhythm, traveling up her veins, reaching into her neck for her face. Like the path of a thousand slithering snakes visible beneath her pale skin.

Her body heaved forward,. A wild, desperate gasp escaping her mouth, her eyes suddenly opening wide looking to the heavens. Their bright green splendor morphing into dark, feral yellow eyes. Matching the Sith Lord's.

Darth Maul drew back in shock. For a moment, she looked right at him. Those eyes looking directly into his own. He broke his hand away from her. The moment their connection broke her rigid body went limp. The fierce amber in her eyes fading back to pale green.

He stood very still. Watching her intently.

She was panting, struggling for breath. All the weariness in the world strained on her delicate face. She lifted her head, shaking as she attempted to look up at him.

His heart skipped a beat. She looked into his eyes.

Pupils dilated. No point of focus. No emotion on her face. ...she couldn't see him. Her senses had not fully returned. But she could _feel_ him next to her.

"Who...who are you?" she asked softly. An edge of suspicion in her voice.

He paused for a long moment. Considering.

"_An ally._"

Iris rocked back on her heels, barely able to keep herself upright in her feebleness. Her groggy mind tried to process that voice. What it implied. _Ally?_

She barked out a short laugh. Disbelief thick in her tone. In this twisted hellhole it was an inconceivable thought. Impossible. Unreachable as her last distant memory of happiness. An irrational absence of fear was in her now, what should have told her to fight, to be untrusting was oddly empty. After all, if this shadow was here to harm her...it would have happened by now.

She sighed weakly. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

Iris's body slammed into the floor. The sheer force of impact was enough to beat the breath out of her. She balled her hands into fists, spiting up the blood in her mouth. Trying to regain the air in her lungs.

"One word is all it takes!" Fhremus growled. Grinding his heel into her spine as she lay there.

Her fingernails scraped against the cold metal floor, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. "No..." her voice barely audible even to her own ears.

Fhremus shoved her with his foot, turning her onto her back. His weight crushed down on her chest, so forcibly it constricted her from inhaling. She clawed at his leg, her lungs begging for mercy. She thrashed under his weight. "No!" she managed with gritted teeth. "_No!_"

Fhremus yelled in immense frustration, grabbing her by her shoulders and shoving her into the wall. "You pathetic little whore!" He screamed at her, sweat bubbling down his face. "You think your doing yourself a favor?" His voice dropped to a seething whisper. "All you have to do is tell me I am your master...and this will all be over."

Iris was choking on the blood running down her throat, gulping, gasping for air. The left side of her face colored with deep bruises and cuts. Blood running down the side of her head, down the corner of her mouth. Everywhere blazing in horrific pain. Bones splintered and broken, skin ripped and shred.

She closed her swollen eyes. Bloodshot and stinging. "I'd rather die." Her voice was husky and dry.

Fhremus stood speechless for a few long moments. His grip on her shoulders tightening to the point of burring bruises with his fingernails. "Little whore!" He hissed, his hands shaking. "Little...WHORE!"

He took a fistfull of her hair and dragged her back down to the cold metal floor. She cried out, clawing at his hands tangled in her scalp. He yanked her head up to his face, whispering in her ear. "I'll make you beg for death, then!" his other hand gripped the back of her head. And threw it down to the floor.

There was only darkness now.

* * *

_Darkness_.

Iris opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize she was alone. Only the darkness of space to keep her company. She struggled to sit up. It was painful. Her wrist was broken, a few ribs fractured, perhaps broken as well. All the muscles in her body were sore. She was so stiff she could barely move.

The passage of time was no longer in day and night, hours and days. It's only meaning to her now were periods of consciousness spent in brutal torture until her body gave out on her...only to be started again once she woke up. The only comforts she could cling to were knowing Fhremus eventually would tire, and the time she spent alone until he returned.

She couldn't fathom how long it had been now. Maybe two weeks. Maybe more. It felt like forever... It didn't matter anymore.

She managed to sit up, cradling her swollen wrist that burned underneath her skin, the pain pulsing into her fingertips and all the way up her elbow. She was starving, even more thirsty. Fhremus had all but denied her anything but the promise of blood.

Her mind was so foggy. Sometimes it felt like she was losing herself. The pain, the thirst, the hopelessness...it was like she was dying inside. Like she could just stop breathing...and it would all be over...

The absolute darkness of this room consumed her. So dark she couldn't even hold her hand up to her face and see it. There was only light when Fhremus commanded it. Otherwise, he let her rot in the inky blackness until he saw it fit.

She sighed. The sound echoing off the walls.

It was then, suddenly...something moved.

She held her breath. Her heart quickening. The fog in her mind instantly cleared. Her senses sharpening. _Was she still __asleep? Was she imagining things?_

She held very, very still.

She couldn't shake the feeling of someone suddenly in the room with her. She was sure of it. She desperately tried to see into the blackness, but it was useless. She couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Unease worming through her. _Maybe I _am_ dreaming..._

It felt like hours she sat there. Unable to close her eyes. To try to sleep. Some phantom undeniably in here with her. Nothing to prove she was right. Her senses begging her otherwise.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest. How she could tell she didn't know, but she knew it was coming closer. It moved so gracefully, so soundlessly, it couldn't be possible...

So very slowly, something cool touched her lips.

Her eyes widened in the darkness, fear exploding within her. She tried to move back, but a hand held the back of her head steady.

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Am I going to die...?_

Cold liquid rushed down her face, onto her lips. Her eyes snapped open, a gasp letting it flow into her mouth.

Water!

Within a fraction of a second her hands reached for it eagerly, clasping the hand that held it. It burned like fire. How the water was still cold and not evaporated to dust from the hands that held it she didn't know, didn't care. It rushed down her parched mouth and stomach like heaven. She shook so badly trying to drink it in, it was impossible not to spill it on herself.

More full then she had felt in god knows how long, and still not enough, she drank every last drop until there was nothing but air. When the cup parted from her lips, she was breathing hard.

It took a moment for her to regain her breath. Her eyes stung in unsheathed gratitude. Even tears were a luxury she could no longer afford. "Thank you," she choked out.

She was answered only with silence.

Her heart thudded in her chest, still wondering if this was a dream she had yet to wake up from.

Suddenly behind her, she felt a hand lightly brush the hair from her face. Hot breath washed over her cheek. _"Sing for me..."_

A shiver ran down her spine. She turned towards the voice, falling on her hands as she turned around. But he was gone. _Sing? _She thought, puzzled. _How could anyone know that..._

She swallowed thickly. Her mouth was so dry she heavily doubted anything but parched hisses could come from her voice. But in a strange...almost surreal way, she wanted to do as he asked. It felt like it may be the last time she would ever sing in this lifetime....

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers..._

_The warnings so clear_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart..._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, you feelings for me_

_Fallen angel...tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why _

_You could have chosen a different path in life _

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real_

_It was all just a lie..._

_Could have been forever..._

_Now we've reached the end. _

Darth Maul leaned against a scaffolding several feet behind her. His pulse was racing. His breaths rising and falling rapidly. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal, his black robes shrouding his body in darkness.

He closed his eyes. Her voice was so...alluring. Like honey...sweet, golden...so incredibly beautiful.

He could feel the waves of energy caressing his skin. supple and delicate. Feather soft. Her voice carried with it an indescribable force. So much more lurked underneath the surface. Not Fhremus, not even the Jedi could fully sense it. But _he_ could... he could feel..._everything_. It called out to him so achingly...so much more defined by the bond of blood they shared.

That power would soon break free. Ancient and destructive. The likes of which the Jedi could not even begin to fathom...a power so strong it could destroy them all.

And when that moment comes, Darth Maul vowed silently, when it is unleashed, he would be there. He would be the one to awaken it within her.

He turned his back to her momentarily. Her voice sending delicate ripples down his spine. His hands clenched into tight fists. His acrid amber eyes burned into the darkness. _"This will all be over soon...Iris." _


End file.
